Behind The Wall
by otkcp
Summary: Gibbs has to learn how to be a parent yet again, this time to a smart ass 13 year old girl who's spent her life running, hiding and trusting no one will meeting the Father she never knew but always wanted, be enough to help her heal? Warning Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gibbs has to learn how to be a parent yet again, this time to a smart ass 13 year old girl who's spent her life running, hiding and trusting no one will meeting the Father she never knew but always wanted, be enough to help her heal?

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of child abuse, self harm and spanking of minors.

**Chapter One: Hiding**

She under her bed, trying hard as she could not to hear the raised voices down the hall, or the sound of her Step-Father's fist colliding with her Mother's face. Sadly for her this had become routine for them, the violence, the pain and the fear and she had really begun to hate it.

"Warren, please stop" her Mother, Sharon yelled which was followed by a terrifying, blood curdling scream, she held her breath as the sound of a gunshot rung through the house, her heart skipped a beat, before it began to thud painfully against her chest, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Her relationship with her Mom had sucked big time, she held a lot of anger and hatred towards her for marrying Warren, for letting him hurt them both, but she didn't want her dead, not really.

She hear Warren leave but knowing him, once he'd sobered up, he'd be back for her, now she had to decide, did she want him to off her to, or was she willing to save herself. Fear won out and she crawled out from under her bed. She grabbed her bag; she shoved some clothes, money, iPod, photo album and some jewellery into it. She picked it up, grabbed her laptop bag and cell phone and got out of there as quickly as she could, careful not to look at her now dead mother.

Once she got as far from the house as possible she took her cell out and flipped through the contacts, she came to a number that she had never rung before now, her Mom had given it to her a couple of months ago and said if anything ever happened, if she was ever in any trouble to ring that number and she'd be okay.

The phone rang a couple of times before a gruff voice answered "Gibbs."

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just the beginning, what do you think? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting Gibbs**

"Gibbs" the voice came through the phone speaker, she froze for a couple of seconds not sure what to say "If you don't start talking I'm going to hang up" he said and Lilith panicked "No, please don't hang up" she rushed the words out.

Gibbs was at home in his basement when his phone had rung, he could tell that the person on the other end was scared, defiantly female and by the sounds of it quite young "Okay, I won't hang up, can I help you with something?" He asked his tone a little softer.

" She gave me this number, said if anything happened, if I was ever in trouble, to call it" the person spoke "who gave you the number?" he asked, calmly trying to extract any information from her that he could without scaring her.

"Sharon, my Mother" she said, he could hear pain in her voice "Okay, and does your Mom have a last name?" he asked "Yeah, Arelle, her name's Sharon Arelle" the name didn't ring a bell for Gibbs "and you, what's your name?"

"I'm Lilith, Lilith Jay Harding" she replied, Gibbs thought the name over, Harding it sounded familiar, then he remembered Sharon Harding was a woman he'd dated over fourteen years ago and she hadn't had a daughter then, which meant the girl must be thirteen or younger.

"So Lilith, what's the problem? Why's ya call?" he asked and there was a pause then "because she's dead, Warren killed her" her voice was rushed and panicked. "Okay, where are you Lilith?" he questioned "I'm on the corner, by the 'Thingy Ma Bob' cafe" Gibbs asked her for the directions and then said "Hang on, stay where you are, I'll be there soon".

He hung up and headed for his car, his instinct to protect was deeply ingrained, this girl was scared and alone and if she was to be believed her mother was dead.

Lilith tried not to let the tears fall, she wouldn't cry. Her mother hadn't exactly been mother of the year; in fact she'd been pretty terrible, neglecting her daughter, hardly ever noticing her daughter unless she needed something. Sharon had gotten into drugs again not long after her daughter was born, she'd gone from man to man before marrying Warren Arelle, a Navel Petty Officer, when Lilith was seven, he seemed great at first, but had after on six months of marriage he had started to hit her, it had gotten worse, he was abusive towards them both all the time. Lilith wasn't scared of much, but she was scared of Warren and what he could do to her.

She looked at her watch, it was late and she wanted to be off the street as soon as possible, she hoped this Gibbs guy would be here soon. She wondered who he was and why her Mother had told her to call him if she was in trouble. Hopefully he could help; she really needed help right now and had no one to turn to.

A car pulled up and the window wound down "you Lilith?" the man asked "you Gibbs?" she asked right back "Yeah, I'm Gibbs" he replied, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his NCIS badge and ID, he leant over and passed it out the window to her.

Lilith took the ID, she looked at it and it read 'NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' he was a fed, that calmed her a lot, "Hop in and we'll have a chat okay?" he said, Lilith opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat, she put her seat belt on and sat there her bag hugged to her chest.

"So, you said your Mom was dead?" he decided to go straight for the facts, the girl nodded "want to tell me how?" he asked, she had mentioned someone called Warren on the phone earlier, but he wanted the whole story.

"She and Warren were fighting again, I was in my room, hiding under the bed, It's something I've been doing since I was little" she started to explain, her voice catching a little "there was lots of yelling and Warren hit her a couple of times, but that was kinda normal around ours, you know?" Gibbs nodded a little, starting to get the picture, Lilith continued "then things got bad, I heard a gunshot and Sharon screamed, then Warren left, slamming the door" she finished her story.

So it was murder, Gibbs thought to himself, this girl, who couldn't be more than thirteen had lay under her bed and listened while her mother was murdered by her own husband. By the way she talked about her mom; Gibbs figured they didn't have a good relationship.

"Tell me about Warren, what kind of job does he have?" Gibbs asked "He's in the Navy, a Petty Officer, I think" she said, Gibbs nodded, Navy meant his team could investigate "Okay, lets head into my work and figure out how to get the bastard" he said, Lilith nodded and they drove towards the Navy Yard, her Mother had been right, maybe Gibbs could help after all.

**A/N: This chap is longer, I hope you liked it, let me know, Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know kind of when it's set and a little background. I have trouble keeping characters that died dead in my fics so Jenny never died, and Kate didn't either, but I love Ziva so both of them are on Gibbs' team, Ziva still killed Ari to stop him from killing Gibbs, the only difference is that he never killed Kate, pretty much everything that happened in the show happened but with Kate and Jenny still being alive. Leon took over for a bit and split up team Gibbs while Jen was on leave so all that stuff happened, But Jen's back and it's set a little before 'Inlaws and Outlaws'.**

**Chapter Three: Team Gibbs Meets Lilith**

The rest of the drive over to the Navy Yard was quite, neither Gibbs nor Lilith knew what to say, when they arrived, Gibbs finally spoke "follow me" he indicated the building in front of him, Lilith slid out of the car and followed Gibbs inside, she felt safe, for now at least and she was reasonably sure he wasn't going to try and hurt her.

His team had gone home for the night, although he knew that Jenny, the director was still there, it wasn't that late, a little after 11pm. Jen had been working into the early hours of the morning recently, Gibbs wasn't sure if she was aware that he knew or not. Lilith looked around the 'NCIS' building, it seemed nice, filled with desks "this is the bull pen' Gibbs explained 'here, sit down, don't touch anything I'll be right back' he ordered, Lilith wanted to argue it was in her nature to do so, but she chose not to, this time anyway she wouldn't put up with him ordering her around much more.

Lilith looked at Gibbs' desk, it had a computer on it but otherwise was empty, plain she looked at the other desks, it was grouped with four other desks that seemed to have a little more personality to them, like the people who sat at them had left a bit of themselves behind, tried to make the desks more comfortable.

...

Gibbs didn't bother to knock as he reached the Director's office, instead he just went right on in not something uncommon for him to do, Jen looked up from the papers she was signing "I thought you'd gone home Gibbs" she said, her voice neutral "I had Jen, but something came up" he replied "Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, a little curious now.

"I got a call" he started " the daughter of someone I use to know, she said she needed help and her mother had told her to ring me" Jen understood why Gibbs was someone to turn to for help, he was an alpha male, a protector, especially when it came to children.

"And?" she pressed him to continue "apparently her step-father murdered her mother" Gibbs replied, Jen looked up at him "is it our jurisdiction?" she asked. "step-father is Navy according to the daughter" he informed her. "Okay then, call in your team and go and check out the scene" she said giving him the go ahead he was looking for. He nodded a little and left the room, flipping his cell phone open he called his senior field agent "DiNozzo, we've got as case you have an hour to get the here, tell the others" he ordered, hanging up before he could get a reply.

...

An hour later the whole of team Gibbs, including Ducky and Abby were gathered in the bull pen, waiting to be filled in. Eyes seemed to be on Lilith, she had been ordered once again to say put, touch nothing until he returned, he was going to get some coffee. His team were either sitting at their desks or in Ducky and Abby's case standing waiting for Gibbs to return, they weren't sure what to make of the redheaded teen sitting at Gibbs's desk.

Abby no longer able to keep her curiosity in check blurted out "who are you? Why are you at Gibbs's desk? Where's Gibbs? Why isn't he here?" the string of questions came out so quickly that Lilith had trouble understanding what she was saying, luckily she was saved from trying to answer by Gibbs returning "I went for coffee Abs" Gibbs told the bouncy Goth he then addressed the whole team.

"this is Lilith, she's a witness, McGee take her statement and look into the backgrounds of Sharon Arelle and her husband Petty Officer Warren Arelle." He ordered then turned to the others "DiNozzo, Ziva, Kate you're with me, you to Duck" he then turned to Abby "Abs, you can stay up here for now, when McGee has finished taking Lilith's statement take her down to your lab and keep her company" with that he set out, having been given the address earlier by Lilith.

When the rest of the team left McGee turned to Lilith "I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee and I'm going to ask you some questions now, okay?" he asked, Lilith nodded her understanding "okay, can you please tell me exactly what happened, in your own words" Abby moved to sit at Tony's desk, her eyes stayed on Lilith, there was something familiar about the girl that she couldn't seem to place.

"I was in my room, when Warren and my mother, Sharon started yelling, it wasn't uncommon for them it happened all the time, you know?" she started, McGee nodded indicating for her to continue "when the hitting started I crawled under my bed, I always felt safer there, like I could hide from it all" she continued "the yelling got worse and then I heard Sharon scream and then there was a gunshot, Warren left after that" she finished explaining. Abby felt so sorry for the girl, she had heard her own mother being murdered, and that wasn't fair at all.

"Okay Lilith, can you tell me what time it happened" Tim asked, trying to get a little more detail from the girl "around 9:30 pm, I think, I don't know I wasn't paying attention to the time" she was a little upset now, McGee noticed the glare he was getting from Abby, "no Lilith that's okay, you've been very helpful" he turned to Abby " you can take her down to your lab now Abby" the Goth jumped from her seat and went over to Lilith.

"Heya, I'm Abby, I'm the forensic scientist here" she introduced herself "Hi, I'm Lilith the witness here I guess" Lilith was sure she was going to like Abby, she seemed very nice, bubbly and had awesome fashion sense, she suited Goth, no doubt about it. Abby smiled at Lilith "So, follow me and I'll show you to my lab". Lilith nodded following Abby to the elevator.

**A/N: Okay, hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter and that the characters are okay, please Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Crime Scene, Evidence And Background**

Gibbs and the others had arrived at the address Lilith had given them, on the outside it looked like your average small suburban home, with a neatly mowed lawn and weed free garden but on the inside was another story, the living room was trashed, holes had been punched through the walls and on the floor in a puddle of blood lay a redheaded woman.

Sharon Arelle, lay dead on her own living room floor, Gibbs started barking out orders "DiNozzo Shot and sketch, Ziva bag and tag the evidence, Kate go and talk to the neighbours, see if anyone heard anything" the team go to work, Gibbs turned to Ducky "what've we got Duck?" he asked.

"she hasn't been gone long, liver temp puts time of death between two and four hours ago, cause of death looks to be single gunshot wound to the chest, I'll know more once I get her back to Autopsy" he said, he looked at the victim, she looked very familiar, he could see it on Gibbs face, he knew her "Do I we know her Jethro?" he asked " Sharon Harding" Gibbs replied, Ducky thought about it for a bit, then the memories flooded back "Sharon Harding, you and her dated did you not?" he asked "about fourteen years ago now" they had been friends for a few years at that point, she was the first woman Gibbs had dated after his divorce from his wife Anna but before his marriage to Dianne.

"Aha Ducky, that's the one" he replied, he looked around the room, above the fireplace was a line of photographs, one of Sharon and Lilith stuck out, Sharon was standing behind the little girl, pushing her on a swing, Lilith looked to be no more than two or three her face was lit up with a huge smile. She looked happy and carefree, nothing like the girl he'd met earlier. He looked at the other photos and noticed the sad look in the little girls eyes had started around the age of four maybe five and to Gibbs it seemed so wrong, no child she ever have to have that haunted look.

Once they'd gathered the evidence, talked to the neighbours and packed up the body, the team left and headed back to the Navy Yard, time to make some progress, time to find the bastard who'd killed his own wife and make sure Lilith was safe, he hadn't spent long with her, but it was clear that she was scared of her step-father, scared of being his next victim and Gibbs wasn't going to let that happen.

...

Abby was showing Lilith all of her 'toys' telling her about the lab and how everything worked, Lilith wasn't much for science but she loved the way Abby was, the way she viewed her lab, it was creative and fun. She also loved Abby's choice of music to many people it was noise but Lilith was enjoying it.

"So Lils, how old are you?" Abby asked after a while, "thirteen, why?" she replied, Abby smiled "Oh nothing, was just wondering" the two continued to just hang out and chat a bit more. Lilith felt safe here, at NCIS, with Abby she felt herself unwind a little.

"Hey Abs, got some goodies for you" Tony said bringing in the box of evidence, he placed it on the table for Abby to sort through, he then turned to Lilith "Hey Kid, Gibbs said to tell you to try and get some rest, use Abby's futon" he said to Lilith.

Abby smiled at her "It's in there, Lils "she said pointing at the office off of her lab "go get some rest" she urged, Lilith nodded and walked into the office, on the floor lay a purple futon with a black and white scull covered blanket, it look very welcoming although she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep, not after the nights events but laying down couldn't hurt. Lilith lay down on the futon, kicked her shoes off and pulled the blanket around her body in a tight cocoon sleep engulfed her almost instantly.

...

Meanwhile in the bull pen Gibbs barked "McGee, what did you find?" McGee looked up from his computer screen and spoke "Well Sharon Arelle's maiden name was Harding, she was born in Los Angeles, in 1965 to June and Albus Harding" he then continued "she left home when she was sixteen and moved to New York, lived there for a few years before she started moving around a bit, she moved to Washington DC in 1994, stayed for a few years before moving back to California, she gave birth to a baby girl, Lilith Jay Harding in February 1997 in San Francisco" he paused for a second then continued "She married Petty Officer Arelle in May of 2004 they moved to Norfolk six months ago".

"As for Warren Arelle, born in 1981 and raised in Dallas, Texas by his mother, Jill Arelle, his father was never in the picture, he left home when he was seventeen and moved to Princeton, New Jersey he lived there working as a Mechanic, until he joined the Navy when he was twenty-four." McGee finished explaining and then said "I also looked into Lilith, she's smart, good grades but apparently rude and unresponsive towards teachers, there's no Father listed on the birth certificate and both of her maternal Grandparents are deceased."

Gibbs nodded "McGee try and track down Arelle, find out where he likes to go, friends he has" Tim nodded and got to work, "the rest of you find something to do, someone find a family member for Lilith" he ordered before making his way down to Autopsy to see what Ducky had found out.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I know the chapter name sucks, review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Abby's Idea**

They had work through the night, Abby sorting evidence, McGee trying to find out where Petty Officer Arelle could be, Ducky performing the autopsy and the others all trying to find a relative of Lilith, after a few hours of searching Kate had declared that it was not a three person job and had decided to go and help Abby sort through evidence.

Lilith slept on, not stirring once during. It was 10am before she showed any signs of waking up, as she was coming out of sleep she heard Kate and Abby talking "we looked for ages, but there's no sign of another family member" Kate said, Abby replied kind of sadly "so she'll likely end up in the system?" she asked, but already knowing the answer "Yeah, most likely, unless we can somehow find her father, who's not listed on the birth certificate" Kate replied.

Abby was pensive for a moment, "maybe we can find her dad, we can try at least" she said "Yeah, but how?" Kate asked, Abby sighed "I'm not sure yet, give me some time and I'm sure I'll figure something out" Kate nodded, "well I'm going to grab some coffee and something to eat, then I better get back to work" she said before heading back upstairs.

The Goth was trying to figure out why Lilith seemed so familiar, and then it hit her she was a redhead as her mother had been too. Her eyes she recognised and the face was so similar, Abby quickly pulled up a picture, the Gibbs family looked so sweet together, Gibbs had his right arm slung around his first wife Shannon's shoulders and sitting on his left hip was his young daughter Kelly. Abby zoomed into Kelly's face. She looked so much like her father and so did Lilith although Abby knew she'd have to run DNA to be sure. She suspected that Lilith was in fact their fearless leader's daughter.

"What you looking at Abs?"Lilith asked from behind her "oh nothing" she replied closing the screen, she turned to look at the teen "Lils, did your Mom ever say anything about your Dad?" she asked, wondering if maybe Lilith knew anything at all about her father, and the possibility of it being Gibbs.

"Not really, Sharon wasn't exactly big on talking to me about much, why?" she asked, Abby noted that she called her mother by her first name and by the sounds of it, it wasn't for the same reason Abby called her own mother by her first name.

"I was just wondering, the others haven't been able to find out who he is, I thought maybe you might know something" Abby said smiling at the teen "all I know is that Sharon dated him for about nine months, when they broke up she was ten weeks pregnant with me, but she didn't think he wanted kids so she didn't tell him and she'd already made plans to move" Lilith said, Abby looked thoughtful.

"Do you mind if I take a DNA swab? See if I have any luck, he might be in a system somewhere" Abby asked, Lilith nodded "sure, why not, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a criminal Sharon didn't exactly have the best taste in men" she replied.

Abby got a mouth swab out of her supplies, swabbing the inside of Lilith's mouth she hoped to prove to the teen that her father was someone good, someone who could protect her and give her a good life. She hoped her hunch was right because it would do wonders for Gibbs to have a child again, not that he didn't already have the team. They were his children in so many ways.

Gibbs chose that moment to appear with a 'Caf-Pow' in hand, he handed it to Abby along with a breakfast bagel that he knew she loved "aww, thanks Gibbs" she smiled kissing him on the cheek " you're welcome Abs, got anything for me yet?" he asked.

"Well all the blood found at the scene belongs to Sharon Arelle and I found a partial finger print matching Petty Officer Arelle's right index finger on the bullet Ducky gave me" Abby informed him, although looking at Lilith a little worriedly not sure the girl should be hearing this, Gibbs nodded, it sounded like enough evidence to him, to get Arelle convicted, along with Lilith's account of what happened. Now they had to find Arelle.

Gibbs turned to Lilith "Abby needs to do some more work and I'm guessing you're hungry" he said Lilith replied "sure, I could eat" Gibbs smiled a bit at that "come on then" he went to leave "By Abs" Lilith said over her shoulder as she followed Gibbs out "bye Lils, come back and see me later" Abby said, she really like Lilith.

When the other two left the room, Abby decided to run the DNA, soon they'd know if her hunch was correct, soon they'd know if the NCIS family was going to be joined by a new member. Abby hoped so, she'd always wanted a little sister and Lilith would be a great one.

There was a loud ding, Abby quickly checked the results, there was a match Lilith Jay Harding, was in fact the daughter of Sharon Arelle and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abby let out a squeal of excitement and did a little jig. She couldn't wait to tell the pair the good news.

She clicked the speed dial, it rang a couple of times "Gibbs" came the answer "Gibbs, Gibbs I have something for you, something very important" she said "I'll be right there Abs" he replied, hanging up before she could tell him to bring Lilith with him.

**A/N: So what do you think? How will Gibbs and Lilith react to the news? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Self harm in this chapter.

**Chapter Six: Lilith's Pain**

Lilith felt some of the numbness she'd been experiencing since her mother's death, begin to fade away. She was alone, no one to take her in, she'd end up jumping from foster home to foster home just like the only person she really considered her friend, Hamish "Moose" Gregray. He was great and really understood her, he was very, very camp and had no romantic feelings towards her and vice versa, which really took the pressure off.

She turned to Ziva who'd accompanied her to get some breakfast "I gotta, you know go to the bathroom" she said, Ziva nodded "Oh, it is just over there, you can meet with me back in the bull pen after" she said and Lilith nodded "Okay" before escaping to the restroom.

Her brain had kicked into over drive; she was scared, and confused which for Lilith was never a good combination, she felt horrible because she really didn't feel any real grief for her mother's passing, the sadness stemmed from not knowing where she was going to end up. She locked the door to her cubical, sat down on the toilet, the lid down.

Pulling the sharp letter opener she'd swiped from Tony's desk earlier, she rolled her leave up; her wrists were marred with scars and some newer cuts. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it, sometimes it was the only thing that kept her going, she craved it, the pain didn't really hurt, but it did make her feel alive for even just a little while.

Pulling the letter opener down across her left wrist, a line of crimson relief rose to the surface; it was followed by another cut, just above it. But she didn't cry sometimes she wondered if she even knew how it had been so long since the last time she'd shed a tear. Two more cuts joined the others on her left forearm, she then moved on to the right lining it with a crisscross of seeping red lines.

The guilt settled in, she knew she shouldn't have done it, she had tried to stop before but had been unsuccessful, Moose had made her promise to stop, and she'd failed. Putting the opener back in her pocket she pulled out her cell phone.

I'm so sorry, so sorry. She typed and sent it took only seconds for Moose to reply Fuck Lit, not again. She felt the guilt even worse now and replied I'm sorry, forgive me please? She hoped he would she couldn't deal with losing his friendship, not now.

Why'd you do it this time? He asked, her fingers stumbled a bit as she sent the next text Warren did it, he actually killed Sharon she sent the message.

Oh Fucking Hell, Babe are you alright? She could tell he was freaked, Babe was something he only called her something was wrong with either one of them I don't know Moosie, I don't know. She sent back.

Did you get out of there? Call the fuzz? He asked really worried about her now Kinda, I ran and called the number she gave me, he's a fed for the Navy. She sent back Moose replied with Good, so you're safe? Right? He was trying to get some peace of mind; he could live with her cutting for now, if she wasn't any immediate danger of being killed.

Yeah safe for now. She replied hoping that she'd be safe for ever but not feeling overly confident of anything right now.

Someone else entered the restroom "Lilith are you okay in there?" it was Kate's voice, she recognised it from earlier. Quickly composing herself, pulling the sleeves down over the cuts, enjoying the sting it brought ever so slightly she flushed the toilet and said "Yeah, just a minute" popping her phone into her pocket, she unlocked the cubical, opened the door and went over to the sink, washing her hands for show.

"Come on, there's someone Gibbs wanted you to meet" Kate said, leading the young teen out of the room and headed toward the conference room.

"Lilith, this is Doctor Mallard, he's our medical examiner" Kate introduced, Lilith nodded her hello and said "nice to meet you Doctor" Ducky smiled at her and replied "ah, call me Ducky, my dear girl all my friends do".

His voice was so kind that Lilith couldn't help but smile back at him "okay Ducky" she replied. "Gibbs wants Ducky to check you over okay? Just to make sure everything is alright" Kate informed her. Lilith paled; she wasn't ready for them to know she didn't want anyone to know; only Moose knew.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine really" she replied a little too fast, her nervousness clear in her voice.

**A/N: So another chapter, hope you like, Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Daddy Gibbs**

"Abs, you got something for me?" he Gibbs asked as he walked into the room, Abby nodded bouncing with excitement "you knew the victim didn't you?" she asked, Gibbs frowned at her a little "what has that got to do with the evidence Abby?" he asked.

"I'll take that as a yes" she continued "well, you see I was looking at Lils and well she looked so familiar so I tried to figure out why" she said and Gibbs looked a little more interested now "anyway so I ran Lilith's DNA to see if there was a father in any of the systems" Abby pulled up the test results she pointed "this is Lilith's DNA swab" she then pointed to the other side "and this is her biological father's" she looked at him a little pointedly and let him have it "that second set of DNA is yours' Gibbs, Lilith is your daughter".

Gibbs, heart fluttered a little, he suspected a little, the timeline fit but to have DNA results to confirm it was a lot for Gibbs to take in, he had another daughter a little girl who's life he'd missed out on so much off.

She looked a lot like Kelly, now that he thought about it, a feminine version of himself in looks, but with red locks, darker than Kelly's strawberry blond. She was his; his mind was still having trouble processing the information.

"Gibbs? Gibbs are you okay?" Abby asked, her hand waving in front of his face, Gibbs looked at her "Yeah Abs, it's just" he didn't need to finish his sentence, she knew what he meant, he'd just found out that he was a father, again, that had to be a lot to deal with then add on the fact that said daughter had been the subject of abuse and had heard her own mother being murdered. It was a lot.

...

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine really" she replied a little too fast, her nervousness clear in her voice. She was hiding something that much was obvious to both Ducky and Kate.

"Lilith, Ducky's not going to hurt you" Kate started to explain "No, because he's not going to touch me, none of you are" she said, her spunk coming into play. She was willing to fight to keep them away.

"Please, Lilith calm down, no one is going to hurt you, we just want to help" Kate continued to try "well help yourself, 'cause lady if you or anyone comes near me, I won't hesitate to knock you on your ass" she said anger and defensiveness leaking into her voice.

Tony walked into the room, not having heard the conversation going on he wasn't prepared for Lilith's reaction. She spun around and kicked him, hard in the left shin, causing him to trip and fall "ouch kid, what'd I do?" he asked Lilith.

"I said not to come near me" she said, not caring that he hadn't been in the room when she'd said it, she was beyond rational thinking now, she was a fighter and when she felt threatened she lashed out years of abuse had taught her to do so, not that she'd ever fought Warren, no with him she hid, either physically or emotionally retreating into herself to deal.

School was difficult, if anyone made her feel threatened she reacted violently, it had gotten her expelled a couple of times, he male principle had not taken kindly to being kick in the privates and had asked her not so kindly to remove herself from his school grounds and not to come back.

Kate was trying to coax Lilith into calming down while Ducky checked Tony's injured leg, Lilith had a strong kick and there was defiantly some bruising and a little swelling on the Agent's shin.

"Get back or you go down too" she warned as Kate edged a little closer. Gibbs chose that particular moment to enter the conference room; he looked around, taking everything in, Tony's bruising and Ducky advising him to use an ice pack, Kate trying to get closer to a very angry and agitated Lilith who was trying to back away and out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled the question out.

**A/N: I can't seem to stop writing, its 04:30 right now and I've yet to go to bed, I'm sick and should be sleeping but nooo, the plot bunnies won't leave me be. Reviews are always wanted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Lilith's Reaction**

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled the question out; everyone in the room froze even Lilith for a fraction of a second not long enough for Kate to get much closer then she already was. "Well?" Gibbs asked, waiting for an explanation, his eyes were on Lilith, trying to figure her out everyone had something that calms them, he just needed to find Lilith's and soon.

Tony spoke up "well, ah I don't know the whole story" he started "but what I do know is that the kid is pissed and she can kick" he said, wincing a little. Kate decided to fill in some of the gaps for Gibbs before he lost his cool as well.

"I brought Lilith up here for Ducky to give her a quick once over, like you asked" she explained "she insisted that she was fine no need for a check up, but she seemed a little off, nervous" Kate continued "she said that if anyone came near her, or tried to touch her, she'd put them down, that was when Tony came in".

Lilith was glaring; there was no way she was going to calm down with everyone in the room. Acting on one of his famous gut feelings. which told him that he could calm her down if he could just get her to be a little less edgy.

"Kate go back to the bull pen, see if McGee's had any luck" he began to issue out orders once again "Duck, you take DiNozzo to get some ice for his leg" they all spoke their agreements and left the room, leaving Gibbs alone with his very defensive teenage daughter.

"Hey, I'm not gonna touch ya" he assured her "but I am going to sit here until you're ready to calm down and talk" he had decided to try the 'wait it out' method he'd often employed when Kelly had been younger, during her tantrum stage. Not that Lilith was throwing a tantrum, not exactly but she was no longer in control of her emotions or in a rational frame of mind.

Lilith looked at him; he had sat himself at the furthest seat from her, the long table in between them. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down once again. She was feeling a little safer without everyone there and she knew that he'd somehow know that she would.

"Feeling calmer?" he asked her, already suspecting the answer "a little, how'd you know that making them leave would work?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her "how about we make a deal? I'll tell you how I knew if you sit down and have a talk with me" he suggested, Lilith thought about it for a second before agreeing "yeah, okay I guess I can sit".

She sat herself directly opposite Gibbs, still keeping some distance between them out of habit "so how did you know?" she asked again, Gibbs smiled a little and replied " you needed time to calm down and to calm down you needed some space" he told her, she nodded understanding his point.

"So what is it that you're trying to hide?" Gibbs asked, Lilith was a little taken aback by the directness of his question "what makes you think I'm hiding something?" she asks back, trying to keep her breathing even and to keep from losing it again.

"You seemed fine until Kate mentioned a check up" he pointed out "oh yeah, just fine considering my mother was just murdered" she said back, sarcasm leaking through.

"No need for the attitude" Gibbs said and Lilith could hear the warning in his voice, he wouldn't put up with attitude from her, there was something about Gibbs, he was intimidating that was for sure, but she didn't feel scared of him which for her was kind of surprising.

"Well?" he gave her a pointed look "I just don't like to be touched, okay?" she snapped back which wasn't the smartest thing, considering the pissed look he was now sending her way. "What did I just say about the attitude?" he asked, annoyance seeping in.

She chose not to apologise, the only person she ever said sorry to (without being forced) was Moose and only when she was in one of her cutting modes. Gibbs didn't comment on the lack of apology, he for one didn't believe in saying you're sorry to Gibbs it was 'a sign of weakness'.

"So are you going to explain?" he asked, shaking her head Lilith chose to change the subject "what's going to happen to me now?" she asked "I have no other family and no father listed" the she remembered Abby had run her DNA "unless Abby found him when she ran my DNA?".

Seeing the look on Gibbs' face, Lilith suspected that Abby had indeed found something and now Gibbs was going to be the one to tell her "she did find something then, well go on I can handle it, whoever he is".

Gibbs wasn't sure how to tell her, how did you tell a girl who'd just lost her mother that you were in fact her father, the same father who had never been around and because of that you'd spent your childhood being abused by the closet thing you had ever had to a father.

"I use to know your Mom" he started, Lilith looked at him "I guess that's why she gave you my number" he continued "we were close for awhile, dated once for just under a year" Lilith felt a little wave of shock come over her, why hadn't he said he'd know Sharon. She should have figured that one out for herself.

"When?" she asked "when exactly did you date?" she's caught onto where he might be going with this "about fourteen years ago" he said confirming her suspicions.

Lilith lost it then and there, jumping from her seat she grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be an almost full glass of water, she throw it at Gibbs screaming "YOU'RE MY FATHER, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET ME GROW UP WITH THAT AWFUL WOMAN" the glass missed Gibbs and smashed into the wall behind him, shattering, shards of glass covering the floor.

Gibbs wasn't exactly a stranger to having things thrown at him by angry redheads, but he wasn't exactly going to put up with if from his thirteen year old daughter "Hey, that's enough" he snapped at her in his best 'Mean Daddy' voice, one that was still used often on his immature Agents at times.

Lilith was beyond calming down no, picking up the chair she had been previously sitting on, she took aim at Gibbs who narrowly missed the flying piece of furniture.

"What is going on in here?" a confused and pissed off looking, Director Jenny Sheppard asked.

**A/N: So what do you think, will Gibbs let Lilith get away with throwing a chair at him? Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Swearing in this chap.

**Chapter Nine: Anger**

"What is going on in here?" a confused and pissed off looking, Director Jenny Sheppard asked. Neither Gibbs nor Lilith replied, both to fixed on the standoff between them. Lilith wasn't one to back down, something she had likely inherited from the man in front of her.

"Stop now" Gibbs demanded his famous glare directed at her, it was making her a little nervous but not enough that she was willing to back down, this man had been the reason that Warren had been able to hurt her. Her mother may have married him, but if Gibbs had been in the picture she was almost certain he wouldn't have let the abuse happen.

"I'm already pissed, you don't want to make things worse" he warned the teen and she retorted "you're pissed? How the hell do you think I feel? Huh?" she wasn't yelling anymore but her voice was raised ever so slightly in anger.

"Again I ask, what is going on here?" Jen tried again, Lilith rounded on her " I don't know who the hell you are and honestly I don't give a flying fuck" she snapped then added "but what's going on here has nothing to do with you, so but the hell out" there was so much anger and hostility in the girl's voice that Jenny was more than a little taken a back.

"I'm the Director of this agency and I do not take kindly to being spoken to that way by children" Jen snapped back, her own anger coming into play.

Lilith wasn't sure what to do now; she had her newly found father and the Director of a federal agency standing in front of her, both looking ready to rip her a new one what could she possibly do to get herself out of this one?

A part of her wanted to say she wasn't a child, but how could she say that when she was throwing a fit like a toddler, she knew she was being stupid and from what she could tell Gibbs hadn't known she'd existed until she called and probably only found out she was his no more than an hour ago when Abby ran her DNA.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" she said to Jen, ducking her head in apology "I didn't mean to offend you I was just angry" she finished, Jen nodded her acknowledgement of the apology and replied " be that as it may, please refrain from speaking to me that way again".

Lilith nodded "yeah, no problem" before turning to look at Gibbs, she had no idea what to say so she started with "I guess I over reacted a little huh?" is was a rhetorical question and 'a little' was wording it mildly.

"A little?" he asked "you think throwing things is over reacting a little?" Lilith ducked her head again "okay so maybe more than a little, but hey I did just lose my mother and find out that you're my father so sorry for if I'm over reacting a little" she said, her voice bordering on anger once again.

"Wait, did she say father?" Jen asked not entirely sure on what was going on right now and more than a little shocked, Jethro had a daughter?

"yeah Jen, she said daughter" Gibbs replied, turning to look at her "can you give us a moment Jen, I need to go over a few things with my daughter" Gibbs said and Jen nodded before backing out of the room knowing the arguing with Gibbs in 'Daddy mode' was never a good idea.

Once Jenny was gone Gibbs turned to Lilith "you and I need to get a few things straight" he said, Lilith looked a little unsure she had a feeling she was in big trouble, she felt nervous sure but again not scared of Gibbs like deep down a part of her knew she belonged to him and that she was safe with him.

He moved to stand in front of her, she didn't react more than looking at her shoes "hey, look at me" he said his hand moving to her face without thinking, she flinched a little but didn't try to move away from his touch "I know we only just met, but I can't let you get away with this" he said as their eyes met "you understand that don't you?" he asked and Lilith nodded before asking "what are you going to do?"

Gibbs was a very hands on man when it came to people he cared about, he knew a smack to the back of the head wouldn't cut it for this and all his instincts told him that reacting physically was what she expected only she was more likely use to being back handed across the face.

If it had been Kelly, he wouldn't have hesitated put her over his knee, but Kelly had been with him since birth, she'd never been abused like Lilith but still his paternal instinct told him that she was in need of a good old fashioned spanking.

"This" he said no longer hesitant he sat down on the nearest seat, pulling her down over his knee in one fluid motion.

**A/N: Almost there, Lilith is gonna learn about discipline Gibbs style. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Spanking in this chap.

**Chapter Ten: Consequence **

Lilith was shocked at the sudden change in position; she'd never been spanked before not including the playful birthday spanking she'd gotten from Moose a few months earlier. She wasn't sure exactly what to expect but she had an idea that is was going to hurt and that it wasn't likely to be something she was going to enjoy.

**SMACK **the first swat came down hard in the centre of her bottom causing her to jump a little **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **the next three landed one after the other over lapping ever so slightly then followed by six to her left cheek **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Lilith sucked in a breath and was a little shocked when she felt moisture around her eyes **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **warmed her right cheek.

The swats hurt, Gibbs had a powerful arm but Lilith was a little confused she'd been hit plenty of times by Warren, had bones broken by him and not once shed a tear but a few swats on the butt from Gibbs and tears were pooling at the corners of her eyes.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **covered her entire bottom and then **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **concentrated on her sitspots, those had hurt the most by far "Please stop" she gasped out.

"all most done" Gibbs said landing six more swats, three to each thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the right and **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the left. With the final swat Gibbs pulled his daughter into his arms for the first time.

"shh, I got you" he whispered in her ear, that's when she broke, for the first time since she was six tears fell running down her cheeks. Gibbs held her tight, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as sobs began to rack her body.

Gibbs just sat there his sobbing daughter in his arms, he didn't say anything just held her until she calmed down "you okay?" he asked, Lilith nodded a little "yeah" she said "good, why don't you go find Abs, get her to take you to get some lunch" he suggested "Okay, sounds good" she replied.

"Go on" he said pushing her towards the door "I've gotta go smooth things over with Jen".

...

Abby looked up as she heard someone enter her lab, seeing Lilith she smiled "Hey Lils" she started until she noticed the tear streaks on the younger girls face "what happened" she demanded "did someone hurt you?" she asked.

"Let's just say Gibbs doesn't like having things thrown at him" Lilith said, she was a little embarrassed but she felt like she could talk to Abby, the perky Goth just seemed to have an air about her.

"You throw something at Gibbs?" Abby asked a little surprised "yeah, a glass and a chair" Abby's face was a mask of shock; Lilith had thrown things at Gibbs? And she was alive, it had to be some kind of miracle then she remembered the Lilith was just a kid, Gibbs kid to be exact.

"Why would you..?" she asked "I was pissed and then he told me he was my Dad and I lost it" she explained "okay, but if you were the one throwing things, why is it you're crying?" Abs asked.

Lilith blushed a little at that question "'cause he, kinda you know, spanked me" she finally managed to get out, Abby was surprised for all of a second before remembering that it was Gibbs, he was always smacking people and he'd actually threatened to spank her once.

Tony again chose the wrong time to walk in "Gibbs spanked you?" he asked, amusement not quite hidden in his voice, sure he felt a little bad for the kid a spanking from Gibbs had to have hurt but then again so had the kick to the shin he'd received from the girl.

"Tony" Abby turned to round on him before she noticed his slight limp "Tony what happened to your leg?" she asked again going into 'worried sister mode' "She did Abs" he replied pointing at Lilith as he sat himself in one of Abby's empty chairs.

"Lilith, what did you do to Tony?" she asked turning to the teen "he came up behind me, I reacted, I did warn them what would happen" she defended "yeah sure Kid, only problem was I wasn't in the room then was I?" Tony said.

"Lils, it's not nice to kick Tony" Abby said "only if he deserves it" she added causing Lilith to laugh a little and for Tony to let out an indigent "Hey".

...

Jen looked up as Gibbs entered her office "is she okay Jethro?" she asked having a good idea what had gone on between father and daughter "yeah Jen, I think for now she is" he said looking at her seriously.

"She's yours?" she asked a little sadness in her voice, sadness she was clearly trying to hide "yeah Jen, she's mine" Gibbs said happiness not at all concealed, he was happy at his second chance at fatherhood, Lilith would never replace Kelly but she would help to fill the void just as the members of his team did.

"Congratulations Jethro" Jen said, she did mean it really she did but there was the sadness again, she was hiding something, Gibbs wondered what it was with the females and hiding things, it was clear that both Lilith and Jen were trying to hide something and Gibbs was determined to find out what but it could wait for now, he had a murderer to find and he had a bone to pick with this one.

**A/N: Well there you go Lilith got a taste of Gibbs style discipline. What is Jen trying to hide? Any ideas? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Processing **

Lilith lay on her stomach, legs kicking as she typed away on her laptop an instant message chat popped open on her screen.

Moosie97: Lit Babe, how are you_? _

LitLils: I don't know, I'm okay I guess it's a lot to take in

Moosie97: yeah mothers dying sucks big time

LitLils: It's not just that Moose, I kinda sorta met my Dad

Moosie97: you what? Your Dad are you serious? Who is he? How did you find out?

LitLils: you know that guy that I called, turns out he and Sharon use to sleep together, he's my Dad I guess that's why she gave me his number

Moosie97: Wow Lit, that's big, tell me about him, what's he like?

LitLils: He's a fed, and really doesn't like having things thrown at him (ouch)

Moosie97: you threw things at a fed? A fed that's your Dad, man I thought you were smart Lit and what do you mean ouch?

LitLils: yeah I threw a glass and maybe a chair at him and as for ouch, well like I said he didn't like the throwing much

Moosie97: did he hurt you Babe?

LitLils: define hurt? Did he do what Warren or Burt would do, no, did it hurt um well yeah

Moosie97: so he didn't beat the shit out of you? That's good to know but I'm still not following

LitLils: Agh, he spanked me, there I said it

Moosie97: No shit, really? He actually spanked you?

LitLils: yeah, yeah no need to rub it in or anything

Moosie97: Hey Lit, Burt just got home, I gotta go he's kinda in my room yelling at me about not listening to him or some shit like that

LitLils: He does know you're deaf right?

Moosie97: I don't know, he's a bit thick, maybe he didn't pick up on it yet 

LitLils: Don't let him hurt you Moose, I love ya

Moosie97: Love ya too Lit, gotta go, stay strong Babe

LitLils: you to Moosie, seeya

She closed the window and rolled onto her side peeking into Abby's lab from the futon; Abs didn't look too busy. Getting up she got up deciding that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts and in the short time she'd known Abby she had grown too really like her.

Abby turned around, noticing the anxious look on Lilith's face "Lils, what's wrong?" she asked "just trying to process everything you know?" she replied, the Goth nodded "yeah I guess you have a lot to take in".

"yeah" Lilith replied as she headed towards the door, she wanted to stretch her legs a bit and find something to take her mind off of everything she'd gone through in such a short space of time, Abby reached out and held onto her arm "you have to stay here Lils, Gibbs' orders" she said Lilith looked at her with questioning eyes.

"They found Petty Officer Arelle" Abby said finally choosing not to keep her in the dark "Warren's here?" Lilith asked, worry seeping into every inch of her being if Warren was in the building then she was no longer safe here and she needed to get out.

Noticing the worry Abby pulled the girl closer to her "he won't hurt you again not here Gibbs won't let him" she tried to sooth the girl, pulling her into her arms and hugging her. A part of her wanted to pull away, she wasn't used to positive physical contact but the hug felt so nice, she let herself sink into and tried to relax a little.

...

**Interrogation Room**

Petty Officer Warren Arelle sat in the interrogation room waiting; he was pissed off at himself for getting caught. He'd gone back to the house a little while after he'd sobered up knowing that he couldn't leave Lilith alive to tell on him, but he'd been too late and when he'd arrived the body and Lilith were both gone and waiting for him was on Agent Ziva David who'd bought him here after first reading him his rights and cuffing him.

The team had assembled on the other side of the glass, waiting for Gibbs to start the interrogation all of them wanting to see the man go down, for Lilith's sack, the girl was scared of him and that wasn't sitting right with any of them.

The door slammed open, causing Warren to jump and look up and the very pissed off ex-marine in front of him. Deciding to play it innocent and confused Warren asked "why am I here? I got home this morning I'd been out with a friend last night" he started to talk " and when I got home my wife and daughter were missing".

"Your daughter?" Gibbs asked "well she's my wife's daughter which makes her mine I guess" Warren replied "hmm is that so?" wanting to see how far he'd take the whole 'loving father and husband' bullshit Gibbs let him continue.

"Well yeah, she doesn't have anyone else" he said "do you know where they are Agent...?" he asked "Gibbs, and yeah I know where they are" Gibbs replied. Warren looked a little worried now "did you say Gibbs?" he asked.

"Aha, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he noticed Warren turn a little pale "by the looks of your face Sharon told you who I am then?" Gibbs half questioned half stated "Lilith is safe and has given us plenty to get you convicted" he started to bate him a little.

"On the testimony of some kid, who wasn't even in the room?" Warren snorted before realising his mistake "ah, see now how would you know she wasn't in the room if you weren't there?" Gibbs had him now although they didn't really need a confession they had enough evidence to convict him.

"you could confess now, but either way it doesn't matter we've got more than enough evidence to get a conviction" Gibbs said before getting up to leave "you're very, very lucky that there are witnesses around or you'd probably be dead by now" he growled out "you hurt my kid" he didn't say anything else he just stormed out calling to someone to take his confession and take him away.

Gibbs had a daughter to get to know, he had years of her life to catch up on and he didn't want to waist anymore time on the rat bastard that had abused and tormented her.

**A/N: So there we go, Warren's off to jail and Gibbs is going to get to know his daughter, let me know what you think! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to apologies now for all the spelling and grammar issues I do have dyslexia and that's why I don't really notice the mistakes, if any one wants to Beta let me know.**

**Chapter Twelve: A Little Bonding**

After finishing up with Arelle, Gibbs went to talk to the Director again, seeing if she'd talk to legal for him and get custody of Lilith sorted out he didn't plan on missing out on anymore of his daughter's life.

He'd gone down to Abby's lab to collect Lilith after his talk with Jen, seeing how the two had seemed to bond in such a short space of time had brought a smile to his face. Catching Abby's attention he signed to her _how is she holding up?___Abby signed back _she's strong like her Daddy_ Gibbs nodded when he turned to look at Lilith he noticed her hands _you know it's rude to talk about people like that, if you wanted to know I was doing you could have just asked me._

Gibbs and Abby were a little surprised "you sign?" Abby asked aloud kind of stating the obvious "Yeah, my best friend Moose is deaf, he got sick of no one signing that he started to teach me" she explained "how long have you been signing?" Abby was curious "about a year "she replied.

"And you're fluent?" Lilith nodded and replied in sign _Yeah pretty much, I do go to a few classes as well but I'm a fast learner and love languages so I tend to pick them up pretty fast._

Both Gibbs and Abby were suitably impressed, Gibbs turned to Lilith again and said "I thought you might like to get out of here" he said and watched his daughter nod enthusiastically "yeah, I'm not one for staying cooped up inside all day" and then added "but where am I going to go, what's going to happen to me?" she'd asked the question earlier but it hadn't really been answered.

"I got the Director too talked to legal, it's not official yet, but you'll be coming to live with me" Gibbs explained, almost bracing himself for another outburst instead he was given a big smile "really? No group home no foster family?" she said sounding very relieved.

"Nope" Gibbs replied "just me" but was corrected by Abby "no Gibbs, not just you she'll have the whole team" Abby started to explain "we're a family Gibbs we're all yours and if she is then she's one of us" Abby said determinedly.

"She's right Boss, anyone who's yours is ours" Tony spoke up from the doorway where he stood with Tim, Ziva and Kate all of whom were still getting used to the knowledge that Lilith was Gibbs's daughter not that any of them minded as far as they were concerned Lilith was one of theirs.

"Okay, I stand corrected, not just me it seems you get my team too" Gibbs said and Lilith smiled happily, she could live with that, they all seemed like good and loyal people "thanks guys" Abby pulled her into a one-armed hug and said "welcome to the family Lils, I'm so happy I've always wanted a little sister" the Goth said bubbling with excitement at the thought.

**A/N: Yeah I know a short chapter, but still please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Team Gibbs Meet Moose**

Almost a month had passed since Lilith had joined the NCIS family and none of them could imagine life without her she had so easily slipped herself into their lives. She spent most afternoons either in the bullpen or Abby's lab doing her homework and hanging out with the team that she now saw as her family.

Lilith was still at school; her school was a little different in its makeup and teaching methods. This alternative school was centred on independent student learning with little interference from teachers. It was a small public school that's specialised programme had a lot of special needs students such as Aspergus, deaf and blind kids who were on a mainstream or advanced curriculum but were not given the right teaching methods and learning support in other schools.

This was where Lilith had met Moose, her best friend a deaf foster kid who'd lost his Dad in action before he was even born and his mother in a car accident when he was six. Today Lilith planned on introducing Moose to the team especially Abby she just knew those two would get along great.

Moose was a tall gangly almost fourteen year old with dyed electric blue hair and the most piercing green eyes Lilith had ever seen. He was a punk/gothic type fashion sense that really suited him. His ears were pierced all the way up different earrings such as spiders, webs, sculls, zips and buttons lined his ears.

'_You ready to meet my new family?' _Lilith signed to Moose who replied _'hell yeah, been waiting for this since you told me about them' _Lilith smiled and gestured for Moose to follow her towards the bus stop, their school was a forty-five minuet bus ride to the Navy Yard.

...

Abby was working in her lab, music blaring through the speakers when Lilith and Moose arrived, the others must be out on a case because none of them had been in the bullpen. "Hey Abs" Lilith greeted as she entered the room.

"Oh hey Lils, school finished already?" Abby asked turning to look at the girl she thought of as a little sister "yeah half day today" Lilith replied "oh and who's this?" the older girl asked looking at Moose "this is Moose" Lilith said both aloud and in sign, Abby turned to the boy and signed '_Hi I'm Abby it's nice to meet you'_ Moose smiled and replied '_Hi Abby I'm Moose, It's nice to meet you, Lit talks about all of you guys none stop'._

'_Ha ha Moosie, I don't talk about them none stop but yeah I did tell him about you guys Abs' _Lilith signed. The trio spent a couple of hours just hanging out in Abby's lab, Abby and Moose getting to know one another the two had hit it off just as Lilith has suspected they would.

...

A little while later the rest of the team had returned and Lilith decided to take Moose up to meet them "Hey Kid is that your boyfriend?" Tony asked when the two entered the bullpen with Moose "no Tony, I'm not his type but you might be" Lilith replied Tony looked a little confused for a second before it sunk in "oooh" he said then reached out to shake Moose's hand "Hey I'm Tony I guess you could say I'm Lilith's big brother, and you are?" Tony introduced himself "Moose" the blue haired boy said aloud his voice sounded muffled.

"Moosie doesn't talk much, he's deaf but he does lip read" Lilith filled the others in as the introductions were made once he'd meet almost everyone Gibbs arrived "what's going on here?" he asked, Lilith turned to her father who she had only just gotten comfortable calling Dad "I'm just introducing everyone to my friend Moose, Dad" Lilith spoke indicating her friend.

Gibbs had been told a little about Moose and knew that the boy was deaf so he introduced himself to the boy in sign _'Hi, I'm Gibbs Lilith's Dad' _the boy replied with _'I know sir, Lit just called you Dad but she also looks a lot like you, it's nice to finally meet you I'm Moose' _the boy introduced himself and then looking at his watch turned to Lilith '_gotta go Babe, Burt'll be home soon'_ he signed giving Lilith a rather pointed look that wasn't missed by Gibbs, whoever Burt was he wasn't liked by either of the kids.

'_Kay Moosie I'll walk you to the bus' _she then turned to her Dad and said "I'm just gonna walk Moose to the bus real quick, okay?" Gibbs just nodded signing his goodbye to Moose who returned the gesture as the two teens headed towards the elevator.

**A/N: I know it's not the longest but it's just a little bit more Moose for the story I kinda like him and I think he'll need the teams help soon. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: this chapter was inspired both by the weekly Friday Night Dinners that My sister, brother-in-law and I have with his sister and our lovely nieces and on the dinner I had at my Mum's house tonight, the conversation is taken from my crazy family of nut-jobs (who I do love really)**

**Thanks to my Beta:****writingfreak145**

Warnings: swearing, mention of child abuse and mild mentions of necrophilia.

**Chapter Fourteen: Team Gibbs Family Dinner**

Lilith's love of her new found family had started a new tradition, weekly family dinners the first time had been at Gibbs' house but then the idea of rotating the location to a different member's house each week. This week it was Abby's.

It was Sunday afternoon, Lilith and Moose were both standing in Abby's kitchen helping to prepare the main course for that evening; roast chicken with garden vegetables and tofurkey for Moose and Lilith both of whom had cut me: it out of their diets. Extras, drinks and desserts were to be brought along by the others later on, Lilith was peeling the potatoes and carrots while Moose chopped and diced them and Abby prepared the chicken.

"So when did you two stop eating meat anyway?" Abby asked as she moved the package of artificial meat product out of her way, her hands were busy but she made sure to look at Moose meaning he was able to read her lips _'I've never eaten it, my mother was vegan but I've always been vegetarian'_ Moose signed in reply to her question, _'I stopped eating meat a couple a years ago, when I met Moose' _Lilith added her own explanation.

The three continued to work, getting dinner ready for the strange mismatch of people they now called "family" was hard work.

...

Abby's new place was a little bigger than the old one, it had two bedrooms rather than the one her old apartment had had. The dining area was just big enough for the group, some of them sat at the breakfast bar; Lilith, Moose, Tony, and Abby were tonight while Gibbs, Jen, Ducky, Ziva, Kate, Palmer and McGee sat at the dining table it was a tight fit, but no one really minded.

Dinner conversation seemed to jump from topic to topic, the current topic had been started by Jimmy and Abby and talks of sex and the Goth's coffin, Jimmy had stated "I don't really see the problem with necrophilia," much the horror of the others around him.

"Eww, Jimmy, that's just gross" Lilith had practically yelled from her seat, "well not me personally, but for some people who are into that thing I don't see the big deal with it," Palmer had tried to save himself.

"It's such a violation though and so, so wrong," Abby said, she may have sex in a coffin but no way would she have sex with a dead body it was just wrong on so many levels.

"But, people donate bodies to science and organs for medical procedures, if there was a form you could sign to donate your body it would be a choice" Jimmy tried to explain his reasoning.

"I wouldn't let someone touch my body for their pleasure, not if I wasn't around to enjoy it too," Tony added his two cents to the topic, "I mean what's the point of sex if you can't enjoy it? I mean sex is about enjoyment right?" Tony asked only to be rewarded with a swift slap to the back of the head. **WHACK!**

"Enough, DiNozzo, someone change the subject to a more appropriate dinner conversation," Gibbs ordered

"Hey Boss why'd I get a head slap and not Palmer, he's the one who started the topic," Tony whined.

"Quit the whining Tony or you'll get another one," Gibbs growled but did reach over and add one to the back of Jimmy's head. **WHACK! **"there are children present, Palmer," Gibbs told the young man, "keep topics appropriate."

Lilith and Moose were both smiling, this was what family truly was, people who cared about each other and had no problem showing it. Gibbs didn't smack anyone he didn't care enough about to correct, Lilith and Abby would get a swat on the butt and the others including Moose a slap to the back of the head; Moose had received his first one just recently for getting into a paper plane war with Tony during work hours.

Moose had seemed to slip into the family with ease and spent almost as much time at NCIS as Lilith, mostly to avoid the confrontation and unhappiness of his home life and the abuse he suffered from his foster father Burt. Lilith had tried to convince him to tell the team but he'd refused although Lilith planned on doing so herself if he ended up with another broken bone.

After the meal was finished, Abby, Lilith, Tony, Moose, Tim, Jimmy, Kate, and Ziva aka the  
"children", moved into the living room to play video games while Ducky, Gibbs and Jen had coffee and talked.

"Oh fuck!" Tony yelled when his character died horribly thanks to McGee.

"DiNozzo language!" Gibbs warned loudly.

"Sorry, Boss, but McGee keeps killing me!" Tony replied.

"Keep swearing and I'll be the one killing you" Gibbs growled.

"Shit, shit, shit, Tony, look out!" Abby yelled forgetting that Gibbs was within earshot.

"Abby, I just warned DiNozzo about his language, next person to swear will be in trouble with me" Gibbs scolded he may only have one child but he did have quite a few "kids".

Moose forgetting that if he could read the man's lips and signs, Gibbs could still see him signed to Abby, _'wow what a fucking control freak!' _Abby laughed before going pale, Moose didn't have any warning before **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!, w**as landed on his butt, he spun around so fast it was almost comical.

'_That goes for you too,'' _he signed to the boy, '_no more swearing, got it?' _Gibbs asked the teen

'_Yes, Gibbs, I got it.' _Moose signed back. Those few swats had hurt and he had no plans to swear near Gibbs ever again.

Gibbs nodded and made his way back to the table to have some coffee with Jen and Ducky, another eventful Team Gibbs family dinner which Gibbs secretly loved and enjoyed very much, in fact all of them looked forward to Sunday night even those that were spent eating takeout in the Bullpen, while working on an active case.

**A/N: so what do you think, the conversation about necrophilia actually happened out of nowhere at dinner at my house tonight (thanks to my brother). Swearing was also quite prominent at my Mum's tonight although she was the one swearing while her Girlfriend scolded 'language, such terrible language'. Gotta love family =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my Beta:****writingfreak145**

**Chapter Fifteen: Jenny's Secret **

From the moment she'd heard the word daughter out of Gibbs mouth, her heart had been slowly breaking; the guilt of her secrets weighing on her. Over the past few months Jen had grown to care deeply for Lilith, the girl was beautiful and sweet but also strong and capable, to Jenny, this was important.

It seemed like so long ago, yet also just seemed like just yesterday that they'd been together. It had been an undercover mission and at first they had only been partners just working together but love had blossomed it was hard for it not to when you spend so much time together.

But like all good things, and boy had it been good, it had come to an end, breaking her heart in the process. She and Gibbs had been apart for a few months, he'd returned to the U.S while she had requested personal leave and stayed in Paris for a while longer.

She had found out only months after the mission was over that Gibbs had left a reminder of their relationship with her, not just the memories and the photographs, but something more precious and more painful than anything else. Six months had passed before she'd really been hurt by the loss. The arrival of the most amazing gifts she could ever ask for had happened.

On October 10th, 1999 after a painful eighteen hours in labour, Leroy Jasper and Jenna Paris entered the world in a small midwives' clinic in the beautiful city of Paris, France. It had been one of the worst and one of the best experiences of Jenny Sheppard's life. She had laid in that bed, her babies clutched to her chest so many mixed feelings welling up inside of her. The love was undeniable and instant, but so had the pain.

Two weeks after their birth, Jenny had made arrangements for the twins, she had known she would be unable to care for them and provide them the safe, loving home they'd deserved. So she had arranged for her mother's closest friends (before her death), who also happened to be her godparents to take her children in, give them a home and a loving family.

John and Karen had taken the children, not even thinking twice, they loved their goddaughter and had loved her children from the beginning, Jen visited the twins when she could, showered them with love, affection and lots and lots of gifts. The gifts came from the guilt she felt for not being there for them, for not being the mother they deserved.

Meeting Lilith had brought back all those memories especially since the teen looked so much like her own daughter. Hearing about Kelly had broken her heart, and filled her with more guilt than ever she thought she could handle, then seeing the pure joy he clearly felt at finding out about Lilith, finding out he was a father again. If she had known he'd want to be a father she would have told him from the beginning.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself a tear trailed down her cheeks a photograph of her children clutched in her shaking hands "I could've had it, could have had the dream, the man I love and the beautiful children, but I threw it away for my career," she wanted to take it back, go back to when she chose to throw away the chance at what could have been the best thing to ever happen to her.

She looked at the computer screen on the desk in front of her, the message told her, you have one new message, opening the message she read with a sad smile on her face.

Mommy,

It's been months since you've come to visit us, why?

I hope you're okay in the city; can we come visit you soon? I really, really wanna see where you live.

I gotta go now Mom, LeeJay says hi too and so do Nema and Pap.

I love you Mommy, Miss you heaps and heaps and heaps,

Jinny oxoxo

The message brought yet more guilt and more tears, she wanted so desperately to tell her daughter yes, to tell her that she could come and see her home, her work and her life. She wanted to see her children again, wanted to introduce them to their father and sister, to the people she now called her family.

My dear Jinny,

I am sorry I haven't visited lately but work has been very busy, darling, I would love for you both to come visit me but for now that isn't going to happen I will try and sort something out baby girl.

Are you and LeeJay behaving for Nema and Pap? I hope so otherwise I can't give you the presents I have for you next time I visit. Give everyone my love and tell them I miss them.

Mommy oxoxo

Pressing send, Jen wished that she could have her children here, have them with her and watch them grow up. She had watched from afar, visiting when she could and every time she saw them, her heart ached as they screamed and reached for her when she left. It had gotten a little easier as they got older but Jinny still cried when she left, begged for her to stay begged her not to leave them again.

Jen shut the computer down, wiping the tears from her face, and tucking the photo back into the desk draw, it was time to put her mask back on, time to be strong and pretend that all is right in her world, something she so wished was true.

Gibbs stood in the doorway of her office, he noticed the tears almost immediately and a seed of worry crept its way in, Jen wasn't one to cry often, at least she hadn't been before. He wanted to hold her close to him, to take away whatever pain was lingering in her eyes. He had never stopped loving her, she held her place in his heart, close to his heart just as Shannon had and still did.

What he had felt for Jenny when they'd first met, had only been rivalled by that of what he'd felt for Shannon, "Jen?" He said the question was unasked but very clear, Jenny knew he was worried, knew he wanted to know why she was hurting.

"Jethro I..."

**A/N: Ha, so will she tell him about the twins and how she still fells about him or will she chicken out? Review and let me know =) **

Leroy Jasper Sheppard-Gibbs "LeeJay" (11)

Jenna Paris Sheppard-Gibbs "Jinny" (11)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Secrets Revealed **

"Jethro, I..." Jen's voice trailed she wanted so badly to tell him, to come clean and let the guilt go, but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

"You what, Jen?" Gibbs prompted his 'gut' was telling him she was hiding something, something she wanted and needed to share. "Come on, Jen, I know you and I know when you need to talk," he said.

She averted his gaze. "It's nothing, Jethro" he didn't believe her but he didn't push; he knew Jen well and knew that she wouldn't tell him if she wasn't ready.

"If you say so, Jenny, if you say so," Gibbs said, "you coming back to my place tonight? Lilith wants you to eat with us." It was partially true Lilith did like having Jen over, and wouldn't object to her being there for dinner but it was him who really wanted her there, wanted her close.

"Sure, Jethro, I'll be at your's around seven," she said the dismissal was clear in her voice, she wasn't in a talking mood

"See you then," Gibbs said as he left.

...

Lilith was home alone; her father was out getting takeout for dinner. She ran her hand along the soft wood of her Dad's boat; he built them in his basement as a hobby, a fact she found amusing. The basement was her father's safe haven, a place that held his essence which was a comfort to her.

She looked around the room, picking up objects as she went; she'd always been one to learn about people through looking at their things, and watching their mannerism, she pulled the draw open inside were a bunch of photographs. The photos were of Gibbs, a pretty redheaded woman and a little girl with strawberry blond hair; on the backs the names Shannon and Kelly identified the other two people.

"Who are Shannon and Kelly?" She asked aloud, turning to look and Jenny who was standing at the top of the stairs, "do you know?" Lilith asked the woman.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you about that." Jen told the girl, if Gibbs hadn't told her about them then maybe he didn't want her or wasn't ready for her to know.

"Please, Jenny, who are they?" she pleaded, Jen didn't cave it wasn't her place to tell.

"They were my family." Gibbs said from behind Jenny.

Lilith looked at her Dad, "your family?" She asked "aha, my first wife and my daughter, your sister Kelly".

"I have a sister?" Lilith was a little confused, shouldn't she have been told about this before now.

"No Lilith, you did have a sister, although she passed away before you were born," Gibbs explained, he then went on to tell her about what had happened to his family.

Jen was feeling even guiltier now, she could hear the sadness in his voice, see the pain and loss in his eyes, and now she felt like the worst person in the world how could she deny him the chance to know his children, especially when he'd lost one before.

...

Later that night after they'd eaten, Lilith had headed upstairs to do some homework and chat with some friends online, leaving Jen and Gibbs alone downstairs to talk. "So, Jen, are you going to tell me whatever it is that's got you feeling so guilty?" he asked.

She froze, she really wanted to tell him, needed to tell him it was the only way she was going to get rid of the intense feeling of guilt.

"Just tell me, Jen," he almost ordered, instead of telling him, she reached into her left pocket, pulling out a photo, and she handed it to him.

Gibbs stared at the photo; Jen sat on a park bench a small, smiling redheaded child on each side of her, "who are they?" He asked although he had a suspicion.

"The boy's name is Leroy Jasper, and the girl is Jenna Paris," Jenny started to explain "and yes Jethro," she told him, "they're mine."

"And... the father?" He asked.

"You," she whispered back to him.

**A/N: Not the longest Chap but I hope you like it =) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: More?**

"Me?" Gibbs asked he was angry; it had been hard enough finding out about Lilith and knowing he had missed out on her life but to find out that Jen had kept something like this from him "you had my babies and didn't tell me?" he was glaring at her now.

She felt horribly guilty now, she hadn't meant to hurt him but she had done what she had thought best for her and her children at the time. She hadn't known about his family then, hadn't thought about Gibbs at all she had been thinking about her career about how dangerous it was. Now all she wanted was a chance to go back and change everything.

"Jethro, I didn't..." she didn't know what to say "I didn't know about your family" she was trying not to cry "That doesn't have anything to do with this, you still should have told me" he wasn't yelling yet but his voice was getting louder with anger.

"I know Jethro, I should've have told you" her voice was raising too "Yah think Jen?" he snapped loud enough for Lilith to hear him from upstairs "WHAT IS IT WITH WOMAN AND KEEPING MY CHILDREN FROM ME?" he was yelling now his rather well known temper shining through.

"You did?" Lilith asked from the doorway she now stood in looking at the arguing pair "you kept kids from him? Like Sharon did?" she was upset she couldn't imagine how her Dad felt having just heard about Kelly and Shannon's deaths how could deal with this, how he could forgive her.

"Lilith... I made a choice, one that I probably wouldn't take back if I could" Jenny told the girl trying to justify herself even though she was pretty sure she wanted to take it all back, to change what she had done and have told Gibbs that she had been pregnant.

"Why? He's a great Dad" Lilith pressed "and he's already lost so much how could you do something like that?" she was staring at Jen with such intensity that she had inherited from her father.

...

Gibbs and Jen had called Abby to take Lilith so they could talk without the teen present. Lilith was lying on the bed in the Goth's spare bedroom, typing away on her computer;

LitLils: Moose you're never gonna guess what I've found out today

Moosie97: what Babe?

LitLils: I'm a sister =D

Moosie97: really 'cause of Sharon or your Dad?

LitLils: my Dad and Jen

Moosie97: Jen? Really as in the Director?

LitLils: yeah but I don't know that much

Moosie97: oh well what do you know?

LitLils: that he got her pregnant and she didn't tell him, I also he found out he used to have a family

Moosie97: he did? Like his parents or something?

LitLils: well I assume he has 'em but no, I mean a wife and child

Moosie97: did? What happened?

LitLils: they were murdered in 91 

Moosie97: Oh, wow I ah, sorry

LitLils: Yeah..., so how are you?

Moosie97: um... I've been better

LitLils: what did he do to you this time?

"Who did what this time?" Abby asked from behind Lilith, the teen spun round to stare at the Goth "um it's nothing Abs" she tried to say just as Moose wrote Moosie97: ah let's just say I've got a mild concussion and a broken arm, what should I say to the others?

"Why would he be asking you what to say and how did it really happen?" Abby asked the girl who looked cornered "um Abby please don't ask me that?"She pleaded "Lilith what's going on? Please tell me" Abby tried she could feel that something was off.

"Lils, please if Moose is in trouble we can help him"

**A/N: I'll try and make the next one longer, hope you liked the chap. Coming up in the next few chapters, Moose gets a new home, Gibbs and the twins meet, a trip to Stillwater and a visit from Mike Franks =D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Family**

Abby had finally managed to get the story out of Lilith; the two had talked about Moose and his home life, about Burt and how he treated the boy. She didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't leave him in that home, leave him to keep getting abused, "why didn't you tell us Lilith?" She asked the teen who was sitting next to her.

"Because I promised to keep his secrets just as he promised to keep mine," she replied.

The Goth nodded, she understood that, sometimes you do what you have to for the people you love, "your Dad called, that's why I came in here he's going out of town for a few days with the Director," Abby started to explain, "you're going to be staying at Tony's tonight, okay?" She continued, "I have some things I have to take care of, so grab your bag okay, I'll drop you off." Lilith gathered her things together and followed Abby out to the hearse.

After dropping the teen off at Tony's, Abby pulled out her cell phone, punching in the numbers she called an old friend who happened to be a social worker, "Kimberley, I need a favour…"

...

Gibbs and Jen had hit the road; he hadn't wanted to waste any more time on not on not knowing his children. It was a five hour drive to the small town that the twins lived in with Jen's godparents. The ride was quiet, Jen pretended to be asleep while Gibbs concentrated solely on driving.

Both were thinking about their past, about the twins, and about what the future might hold. Jenny was both nervous and excited it had been over six months since she'd last seen her children and she missed them both dearly, but she was nervous about how they'd react to Gibbs and finding out that he was their Dad.

Gibbs was still pissed but also a little excited; he was going to meet his children for the first time but it wouldn't be the same as it had been with Kelly; she'd been a newborn baby, the twins were eleven and had been without him their whole lives. He was upset, not one of his children had he yet seen grow from baby to adult. One he had lost before she could make it to adulthood and three who's earlier years he had missed.

"Tell me about them, Jen," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I know you aren't asleep," he added.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"I know you, Jen and I've seen you sleeping enough times to know when you're faking it." He replied

"Right, Jethro," she said with a slight laugh, " they prefer to be called Jinny and LeeJay," she started to tell him about their children, "Jinny is very sweet, she is rather girly and loves animals, especially horses." Jen smiled as she talked about her children Gibbs could see the love she had for them clearly on her face.

"LeeJay is so much like you it scares me sometimes," she was looking at him now " he has a very strong sense of protecting his own, has been known to get into quite a few fights because of it," her pride in her son being so 'Gibbs' like was very clear.

...

Jinny Sheppard-Gibbs lay in her bed, she was meant to be sleeping, but she had heard Nema on the phone, talking to her Mom; she had said that she was on her way to visit them now and would be there when the kids woke up the next morning. The more she listened to Nema talking; she heard that her Mom was not alone.

She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed, it flashed 9:32 in fluorescent green she had heard Nema tell Pap that her Mom would be here at around 12pm, she could stay awake long enough to see Mommy when she arrived.

She couldn't wait to see her, she had missed her very much, as much as she loved her Nema and Pap she really hated it when her Mom left and she really, really wished that they could live with her so that they wouldn't have to miss her anymore.

...

Lilith was sitting on the bottom of the shower in Tony's spare bathroom; her world was spinning she felt so confused about everything in her life right now. She felt so sorry for her Dad having lost his wife and daughter then having missed out on more than one child's life.

The nail scissors she held in her hand raised stinging redlines across her left wrist; she sometimes hated the relief it brought her. She felt guilt at betraying her friend's trust, she was meant to keep his secrets just he kept her's, such as the cutting.

"Dammit, I'm so messed up," she muttered to herself as the water washed the blood down the drain.

...

Moose lay on his bed; he'd locked the door in hopes of keeping Burt at bay, he had enough injuries to keep him going for now, his last beating from Burt had left him with bruised ribs, a broken arm and a concussion, right now he was in a lot of pain, and really didn't want to be around the man right now.

A part of him wanted to fight back, wanted to get away from Burt, and his not so nice wife Juniper, neither of his foster parents knew ASL nor did they even try to remember that he was deaf, and for Moose that made his life even harder than the abuse.

'_Why do I put up with this?'_ He thought to himself.

...

Tony was sitting on the couch watching a movie waiting for Lilith to finish in the shower, he knew she must be reeling from the news she'd received that day. When Gibbs had called him and said that he was going out of town, and that Lilith was going to be staying with him, Tony had been flattered that his Boss trusted him enough to leave his daughter in his care.

His cell phone rung, picking it up, he said, "DiNozzo."

The voice on the other end said, "Tony, I need your help."

Tony froze when he heard the familiar voice. "Tino?"

...

Abby looked at her friend who was helping her fill out the forms she needed for the task at hand, "thank you so much for this, Kimmy," she smiled at the beautiful social worker that she had been friends with for years, ever since they were kids.

Kimberly was a medium height woman with blond hair with purple tips and pink and blue streaks she was dressed in light Goth clothing, a spider web tee-shirt, black jeans, and blue doc martins. She was a beautiful and smart young woman.

"Not a prob Abs, I'm always here to help," she smiled at her friend of many years, "and there, we're done!" She signed on the final line, "congrats Abby, it's a boy!"

...

Jinny heard the car pull into the drive, she jumped out of bed her excitement bubbling over her, Mom was here and to her that was one of the most exciting things in the world. She made it to the entrance way just as Jen and Gibbs came through the front door.

"Mommy, Mommy you're here!" She said as she threw herself at her mother.

"Hey Jinny, baby what are you still doing up?" The redheaded woman said as she held her daughter close.

"I heard Nema on the phone, and I wanted to see you," the girl explained she then turned to Gibbs, "who are you?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chap, coming up in the next chapter we find out who Tony's mystery caller is, we see Moose's reaction to Abby's news, Gibbs spends time with the twins =) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Changes**

"Jinny, please it's late and we're tired, I promise I'll explain who he is in the morning, okay?" Jen told the girl as she shooed her towards her bedroom "go on, I'll be here when you wake up" the little girl looked torn but she was tired and really didn't want her Mom upset with her "Okay Mommy, I love you...night" she kissed her on the cheek "I love you too, night baby".

Once the little girl was out of the room Jenny turned to Gibbs "that's out little girl Jethro" she said "there's a spare room just down the hall, you take it and I'll just kip on the couch" she pointed to the room "Jen..." he took her chin in his hand "I'm sure the beds big enough for the both of us" he wasn't sure if he should be doing this but right now it seemed that ending their relationship had cost him a second chance at having a family and that didn't sit right with him, lately the feelings he had for her had begun to resurface and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Jethro..." she trailed off as he pulled her into a kiss, it was soft and tentative at first but that passion that had always been shared erupted and the kiss became hard and desperate, she felt safer and happier right here in his arms then she had in years.

Breaking away from the kiss Gibbs spoke "I really did miss you Jen" she didn't reply but pulled him into another kiss, not as passionate as the other but more loving and tender "I love you Jethro" she whispered into his ear.

...

After the call ended Tony shut the TV off and went to knock on the door of the bathroom that Lilith was still in "hey Kid you alright if I go and do something quickly?" he called from behind the door "yeah Tony I'll be fine" she called back.

"I'll be an hour maybe two, call my cell if you need anything" he said as he grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out the door. Tony made his way towards the Baltimore police station he'd once worked at when he pulled up he parked the car and headed inside.

A pretty young detective was standing in front of a teenage boy he was trying to charm his way out of trouble "Hiya Tony" the teen greeted, the detective looked up "can I help you?" she asked him "yeah I'm Special Agent DiNozzo" he said as he offered her his hand "Detective Desdemona Damon" she accepted the hand shake with a smile "what agency are you?" she asked.

"NCIS, but that's not why I'm here" he said then indicated the teen "you see that idiot there is my little brother" he filled her in.

...

Abby wondered how she was going to tell Moose that she had just become a foster parent so that she could take him in and get him away from the abusive people he was currently living with. Kimberly had promised that tomorrow she and Moose's current social worker would pay a visit to where he was living and sort out the claims of abuse.

She had never really thought of herself as the parental type but in the few months that she'd known Moose she had grown very fond of the boy and she really didn't want to leave him in a situation where he was being abused and or neglected and let's face it Gibbs and the rest of the team would help her out.

"I guess I'm gonna have to learn how to be a parent" Abby said to herself as she drove home.

...

Lilith had gotten out of the shower, dealt with her cuts and gotten dressed into her most comfy pyjamas, with long sleeves to hide the cuts and light scars that littered her wrists. She wondered if any of her new family had noticed that she never wore short sleeves.

"What the hell were you thinking Tino? Stealing a car you're only fifteen for goodness sakes" she heard Tony's raised voice from just outside the front door "I don't know Tony" another voice replied one she guessed must belong to whoever Tino was.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tony asked his little brother as they entered the apartment "maybe I wanted to visit my brother" the boy replied "yeah and does your Mom know you're visiting me huh?" he asked the teen "um not really sure on that" Tino replied.

Tony muttered curses under his breath, Tino's mother, his father's fourth wife 'Belladonna' was probably freaking out by now, she was a good Mom to Tino and really loved the boy "you sit right there and don't move, I'm going to call your Mom" he said and then noticing Lilith he said "oh hey Lils this is Tino you can keep him company for a bit" Tony said as he walked off to make his call.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up "Tino, Tino is that you?" Belladonna's frantic voice came through the speaker "no Bella its Tony" he said "Tony? Sweetie it's not the best time Tino's gone missing I just got a call from his school and he's gone" she said into the phone so close to tears.

"His school?" Tony asked his former step-mother "yeah, he's been getting into so much trouble the past year and I couldn't handle it so I enrolled him in Military school" Bella explained "have you heard from him?" she asked "yeah Bella I have, I just went down to the police station to pick him up" DiNozzo began to explain the whole story to the boy's Mom.

...

The next morning Gibbs woke up with Jen in his arms and a smile on his face it had been a long time since he and Jenny had shared a bed. Last night they had only slept in it but both of them knew that this was the beginning of their new relationship one that they both wanted very, very much.

"Jethro I have to go and talk to the kids" Jen said as she got out of the bed, putting on a pair of slippers that were next to her bag she left the room to go and explain to her twins that the man she had with her was in fact the father that they had never met.

Jen walked into the kitchen where Karen was cooking breakfast "Jenny dear, lovely to see you" she said pulling her goddaughter into a hug "and where is your guest?" she asked "he's still in bed Karen, he'll be out soon" she replied "hey sweetie" she greeted her son planting a kiss on top of his red hair.

"I have something to talk to you two about" she said then went on to explain to the twins about Gibbs and how he was their father and how he really wanted to meet them and spend some time with them today.

"Maybe you could go out on Pap's boat with him?" Jen suggested knowing that it was an activity that both Gibbs and the twins would really enjoy "I'll stay here with Nema and Pap, then I'll meet you guys at the restaurant for dinner" she turned to Gibbs who was standing in the doorway "sound good Jethro?" she asked.

"Yeah Jen, that sounds good" he replied he then turned to Karen "nice to see you again Karen" he said as he placed a peck on her cheek "and you Jethro" she smiled warmly at him "sit and have some breakfast, you're going to need all your energy to keep up with those two today" she said as she fixed him a plate.

Jinny looked at Gibbs "so you're our Daddy?" she asked and Gibbs replied "yeah I am" the girl smiled at him, she looked a lot like Kelly, even more so then Lilith. Jinny being not at all shy threw herself at her father and hugged him tight "I've been dreaming of meeting you forever" she said as he held her.

LeeJay looked at his Dad for the first time, he looked pretty cool, and he was probably really strong "are you a marine?" he asked Gibbs smiled at his only son "I used to be" he replied "what do ya mean used to be?" LeeJay asked "Isn't it once a marine always a marine?" the boy asked and Gibbs laughed "yeah it is" he replied.

"So then you are a marine" LeeJay said with finality.

...

To Moose the day seemed like one big blur, his social worker had turned up this morning asking them all, all sorts of questions about abuse and neglect and about whether or not they were happy about the placement.

It had been concluded by the interview that the situation was a bad one and that the minor involved should be removed from the situation immediately. The police had been called on Burt and Juniper's right to be a foster parent had been revoked.

Moose was now sitting in the waiting room of the social services office when a social worker approached him and signed '_Hi I'm Kimberly and I'm going to be introducing you to your new foster parent okay?' _Moose looked at the woman who in many ways was a lot like him _'I'm Moose and yeah I guess that'd be fine' _he signed back.

Kimberly smiled _'Moose this is your new foster Mom' _she pointed at Abby who'd just walked in; Moose looked shocked '_Abby you're my new foster parent?' _he asked_ 'Really?' _Abby smiled at the boy and signed _'Yeah, hope that's okay with you' _Moose seemed to think about it for a second then replied _'hell yeah I'm okay with it' _there was a huge smile on his face as Abby pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt his already sore ribs.

**A/N: there you go, hope you enjoyed and next chap the Team Gibbs family go on a trip to Stillwater =D **

Valentino Salvatore Russo DiNozzo "Tino" (15) (Tony's brother)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Stillwater Here We Come **

**Gibbs' car**

Gibbs looked at Jen in the seat next to him, she looked rather stressed as they drove towards his home town, their eleven year old twins Jinny and LeeJay bickering in the backseat, his older daughter Lilith was going to ride with Abby and her best friend Moose instead of being squished in the back of his car with her younger siblings because she hadn't been with her father to meet them.

He had met his twins four days ago and after spending a couple of days getting to know them in the town and house they lived in with Jen's godparents he had decided that there was no way he was going to go home without them, something that Jen, Karen and John had all agreed would be a good thing for the kids.

Their stuff was being sent to Jen's house via truck while the family was visiting Gibbs' father Jackson who'd been very excited to hear that he was a grandfather again. "Hey LeeJay your squishing me" Jinny whined trying to shove her twin away from her "oi don't push me" LeeJay whined back.

"Hey that's enough both of you, just sit there don't touch each other and stop bickering" Gibbs snapped at the twins from the driver's seat.

...

**Tony's car **

Tony sat in the driver's seat, his younger half brother Tino sat next to him. The boy had turned up a few days ago; Tony had had to pick him up from the police station where he was after being arrested for grand theft auto and driving without a licence. The theft charge had been dropped as it had turned out that the car belonged to one of Tino's sixteen year old friends who'd lent him the car and as for the driving without a licence the kid had gotten lucky and only been given a fine.

The teen had begged his brother not to send him back to school claiming that he hated it and Tony who remembered his own military school days had agreed to let his brother stay with him for a bit which had happened to fall on the sudden trip to Stillwater that Gibbs had proposed.

"So bro tell me about this Stillwater place?" Tino said to his brother and Tony begun to describe the small town.

...

**Abby's car**

Abby had invited her friend Kimberly to join them for the trip and she had been happy to, she was sitting shotgun in Abby's hearse chatting away with the Goth, it the back seat were Lilith, Moose and Kimberly's four year old son Jude.

The two teenagers where happily signing to one another while the little boy slept in his boaster seat next to Lilith who sat in the mild seat. She was excited about meeting her little brother and sister as well as meeting her grandfather. Her life had changed so much in the past few months and she was so happy about it.

...

**McGee's car**

Tim's sister Sarah had begged her brother to let her come along; she had wanted to get away for awhile after her most recent bad breakup. McGee had agreed as he had really wanted to spend more time with his sister anyway.

She sat in the passenger seat next to him; the back seat was piled with bags with one seat free for his dog Jethro or Jet as he was more commonly called. The German shepherd loved going in the car and Tim just knew that Jet was going to really enjoy spending a few days in the small town with Kate's dog Toni to play with.

"We almost there Tim?" Sarah asked her brother as she looked up from the text she had just sent "yes Sarah about half an hour away" he replied.

...

**Ducky's car**

Palmer had been very happy to go on the trip with the rest of the team, he felt so happy that he was included in the family that had been made. Jimmy had decided to ride with Ducky along with his girlfriend, Breena, who he was really looking forward to introducing to his 'family'.

"You know this reminds me of a trip I took with my family when I was a lad" Ducky began to tell his story.

...

**Kate's car**

Kate had offered Ziva a ride so that neither got bored on the drive up, Ziva had accepted it, their relationship had changed from the strained and angry one they had had at first to a close family type one.

Ziva was sitting next to Kate, Toni or Toto, Kate's dog snuggled on her lap enjoying having behind her ears scratched "I wonder if Stillwater is ready for us all?" Kate said as they neared the small town their boss had grown up in.

"Yes we can be quite a lot" Ziva agreed.

...

Jackson Gibbs' face lit up with joy and excitement as the succession of cars pulled up in front of his store he knew it was going to be one hell of a week with this group of people staying with him, he just hoped he had enough room for them all.

"welcome home Leroy" he greeted his son and then turned to the people he knew his son considered as his family "welcome all of you" he then indicated that they should all follow him inside.

**A/N: oh what trouble will this lot get into in Stillwater? Well hope you liked the chap, please review!**

Kimberly Stevenson "Kimmy" (28)

Jude Andrew Stevenson "JuJu" (4)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Talks**

Jackson had lead them through the store "Some of you can stay in the apartment above the store" he said then continued "the rest of you can stay at mine" he turned to his son "you'll be with me" he continued to lead them out of the store to a back door that lead into the back of Gibbs's childhood home.

They were gathered in Jackson's living room as they discussed who was going to be sleeping where, there were more people then Gibbs had expected "Duck, Palmer and ah?" Gibbs looked at the blond with Jimmy "Breena, I'm Breena" she introduced herself, Gibbs nodded "and Breena can take above the store" he turned to look at the others "Tony, McGee, you and the boys can take the sunroom" he indicated where they should go.

"Abs you and your friend...?" he waited for her to fill in the blank "Kimberly and this is my son Jude" she introduced them both "right you can sleep in the study over there" he pointed "Kate, Sarah and Ziva the spare room on the left up the stairs" the three nodded grabbing their bags as they went "Lilith and Jinny the spare room next to my Dads".

"And Jen, you're with me" he smiled at her, his team try to hide their surprised smiles "well go on, go unpack, then we'll do some introductions" Gibbs ordered, they all went to unpack and sort out who got which bed.

Upstairs Lilith was meeting her little sister for the first time "hey, I'm Lilith your sister and Dad didn't tell me your name" she said to her little sister "I'm Jenna Paris but you can call me Jinny" the younger girl introduced herself "I want this one" she parked herself on the bed on the right, Lilith had a feeling having younger siblings was not going to be as fun as having the team as older ones.

"So can you tell me about Dad?" Jinny asked as Lilith flopped down on the other bed "sure I guess I've only known him for a few months but he's pretty great if you stay on his good side" the two sisters lay there as they talked about their father.

...

McGee looked at Tony and Tino then asked "ah, who's this?" he asked pointing at the teen next to DiNozzo "Valentino Salvatore Russo DiNozzo at your service" he grinned and offered the older man his hand "DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Well Timmy this is my annoying, pain in the ass little brother Tino" Tony smiled his younger brother turned around and throw the pillow he was holding at him "hey I'm annoying?" he said indignantly "yeah you are" Tony said bopping the teen over the head with said pillow.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Tim was confused he hadn't ever heard Tony mention any siblings but here there was a teenage brother visiting Gibbs's Dad with them, he wondered why and why Tony hadn't mentioned the boy before.

"He's the son of my Dad and his fourth wife Belladonna" Tony began to explain "she was my favourite I guess they got married when I was almost twenty" he continued "she was only a few years older than me and well pretty hot, she was the only one who actually wanted to spend time with me and was the only one he had a kid" Tony kept going "Bella was always fun to hang out with" Tony smiled "when Tino was born Dad didn't have much to do with him and I was away at collage so I didn't really see him much until he was two"

"a real brat he was, always getting into things and breaking my stuff" Tony jokingly glared at his little brother "and he hasn't gotten much better with age" the older brother said "in fact his misdeeds include grand theft auto" there was a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't actually steal the car Tony, Jeff lent it to me" Tino said with slight exasperation "yeah 'cause that makes it better, what about the fact that you're only fifteen and don't have a licence?" the anger was much more prominent now "I know it was stupid and I said I was sorry and wouldn't do it again" Tino said.

"And if I do then you can kill me okay?" he said trying to lighten the mood a little "you can bet I'll kill you" Tony pulled the boy into a brotherly hug.

...

Sarah had unpacked, talked to Kate and Ziva a little before going to talk to Abby, the two had been close for some time and Sarah had really been needing someone she could trust to talk to about what had been going on in her life lately.

"Abs, can I talk to you?" the older woman "sure Sarah always, Kimmy could you maybe?" she asked "sure, come Jude let's go say hi to everyone" she said to her son taking his handing in her's and leading him out of the room.

"Abs, I think I've screwed up" she said, tears trailing down her cheeks.

...

"So when were you going to tell me?" Jackson asked his son "I don't know Dad, I haven't known long" Jethro started to explain "I found out about Lilith, the older girl a few months ago when her mother was murdered" he then continued "I found about the twins Leroy Jasper and Jenna Paris a few days ago" he continued to tell his father about the children he had recently found out he had.

"The girls do look rather a lot like Kelly don't they?" Jackson said, the sadness for the loss of his granddaughter that he had loved and adored, he was looking forward to getting to know his grandchildren and not just the biological ones either.

...

That night the family spent some time together getting to know those they hadn't met before, the adults talked for even longer after the children had gone to bed and it was clear to them all that this was going to be one interesting trip.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, there will be some trouble making in the next chapter, I don't think these kids will behave themselves, do you? =D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Morning Chaos **

It was the first morning of the NCIS family's trip to Stillwater, it was nearing 9am and the kitchen was bustling with people prepping for breakfast. Ducky was making tea and Tim the coffee, Jen was cooking the toast for everyone. Jackson was preparing the pancakes, Ziva was cooking the pancakes. Gibbs and LeeJay were cooking the eggs, scrabbled, hard boiled, poached and some omelettes and bacon too.

Kate was outside with Jinny and Jude, showing them how to feed the dogs. Kimberly, Jimmy and Abby were setting the dining table as well was the two fold-aways so there would be enough room for them all. Boxes of cereal, cartons of milk, jugs of juices, butter and other spreads along with plates, bowls, cutlery, glasses, cups and coffee mugs lined the middle of all the tables waiting to be devoured.

Sarah and Breena sat together on the sofas, chatting and sipping their tea while waiting to be called to breakfast. Lilith had made her way downstairs when Jinny had but not being much of a morning person she had plopped down on the air-mattress with Moose and had gone straight back to sleep, snuggled into his side. Tony and Tino were both fast asleep sprawled out on the make shift beds, limbs hanging off, hair a mess looking very alike in the way they slept.

"LeeJay go and wake that lot up will ya?" Gibbs asked his son, pointing to the four still sleeping in the sunroom, a grin appeared on the boy's face "okay Dad" hearing the word out of his son's mouth filled him with joy, the few days he'd known him he had grown to love him and saw so much of himself in the boy.

The boy had gone over to where his older sister and brothers of sorts were still sleeping, he had only met them last night, but they were all pretty cool in his opinion and he was kind of happy to have them for family, his mind was trying to decide what would be the best way to wake them, a loud noise might work with three of the four but with Moose being deaf it wouldn't wake him so he opted for bouncing annoyingly on their beds to wake them up.

Jude had come inside and seen what the older boy was doing and had decided to join in "hey, quit it" Tony whined but the bouncing continued, Tino, Lilith and Moose got up just in time to narrowly miss being squished by the boys, Tony was not so lucky "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF..." he shouted in pain, sitting up suddenly as Jude landed on a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy.

The four year old quickly ran over and hid behind his Mom as Tony got out of bed wincing. Kimberly looked at her son "Jude, I know you didn't mean to hurt Mr. DiNozzo but honey you need to go say sorry...okay?" she said gently to Jude.

Walking over to the Agent, Jude said shyly "sorry Mr. Nozzo" the puppy dog look on his face made it impossible for anyone not to accept his apology, Gibbs rule didn't extent to little kids, "It's alright Buddy and you can call me Tony" he told the boy who smiled at him "okay Tony, wanna sit with me at the table?" his eyes were wide and pleading "yeah Buddy why not?" Tony made his way over to the table a little stiffly "and you Timmy on that side and Momma next to you" Jude ordered.

Once the chaos of breakfast and the clean up was over and done with, plans for the day were made, Jack, Gibbs, LeeJay, Tony, Jimmy, Tim, Jude and Ducky had decided to go fishing down at the lake taking the dogs with them. The ladies had chosen to do a little shopping and sightseeing with Jinny in tow while Lilith, Moose and Tino went off and did their own thing, just hanging out and exploring.

**A/N: just a little more insight into the family dynamics =D I hope you enjoyed the chap. Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: spanking in this chapter

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Gun Trouble**

The first few days of the family trip had gone smoothly; the bonds between them were clear and strong. Jude had bonded with McGee and so had his mother, the three of them had been taking evening strolls together with the dogs. Jinny had really bonded with Jackson.

"Poppa Jack, do you need any help in the store?" Jinny asked her grandfather, he turned to the little girl and smiled "sure baby girl, here you can stamp the prices on these" he handed her the stamp and showed her what to do. Jinny looked and acted so much like Kelly, Jackson missed his first born grandchild very much but he loved getting to know the others. Being called Poppa Jack again, made his heart swell with both love and sadness.

"Poppa Jack, will you tell me about Daddy?" the girl asked "what about him?" the man asked as he stacked some shelves "what was he like when he was little, like my age?" she asked curiously "well baby he was a lot like your brother LeeJay" he began to tell her about his son's childhood.

...

Leroy Jasper had bonded wonderfully with his Dad, he really liked the man but that didn't mean he was going to stop being his curious and adventurous self. LeeJay loved all things military and anything to do with guns, so seeing the gun his 'Poppa Jack' kept in plain sight on the wall behind the counter had caught his interest.

His parents had gone over a few rules with them in the car on the way to Stillwater from Nema and Pap's house. The rules had gone; 1) be respectful to adults 2) no lying 3) no swearing 4) no touching their side arms 5) always tell someone where you are.

There weren't that many and technically Poppa Jack's shotgun wasn't his parents' side arms so it didn't really count did it? He peeked through the window of the store, seeing no one inside he decided to go in and have a look at the gun, it's not like he was going to shoot anyone so it would be okay...right?

Pushing the step-ladder over to the wall where the gun was he hopped up and took it off the wall, getting down he held the gun looking at it in awe, he really liked guns but had never touched let alone held a real one before.

"What do think you're doing?" Gibbs demanded as he came up behind his son and took the gun from the boy, checking to see if was loaded "well? You gonna explain Leroy Jasper?" he growled the question out and LeeJay gulped a little in fear.

"I was just...well ah..." LeeJay tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out "just playing with a dangerous weapon you had no right to be touching?" Gibbs scolded, his son didn't met his eyes but nodded "I just wanted to know what it was like" he tried to reason "what did I say about guns in the car the other day?"

"You said no touching your's or Mom's side arm and I didn't" there was the slightest hint of a whine in his voice "I guess I did, but did you really think that playing with this" he indicated the gun he was returning to the wall where it belonged "was okay? Was the right thing to do?"

"No...I knew it was wrong" he admitted under his father's stern glare "well then now we deal with the consequences" Gibbs sat down on the step-ladder and pulled his son down over his knee **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **landed in the centre of the boy's bottom, causing him to jump a little, he wasn't exactly a stranger to spanking but his Dad's smacks hurt a lot more than his Mom's.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on his right cheek "ouch, ow sorry Dad" he cried **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the other cheek, Gibbs decided to finish of the spanking with a volley of swats to his son's sitspots and thighs **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

He pulled his son into a hug he soothed "shh, come on now Kiddo, I've got you" LeeJay held tightly onto his Dad, sobbing into his chest he didn't ever want his Dad to leave him.

...

Sarah McGee was kneeling on the floor of the downstairs bathroom, vomit hitting the bottom of the toilet, she groaned "I don't know how much more of this I can take" someone came up behind her, placing a hand on her back Breena asked "does anyone know?"

Standing up she accepted the glass of water in the other girl's hand "Abby, I told her the other day" she said "what about the father?" the blond questioned "he's not in the picture" she replied "oh...how far along are you?"

"I don't know, maybe thirteen or fourteen weeks" Sarah said "you?" Breena smiled and replied "just about twenty weeks, Jimmy's so excited but we haven't been ready to tell too many people yet" she then added "Ducky knows of course".

"Do you know what you're having?" Sarah asked and Breena beamed "oh yeah, we're having a little girl".

...

**A/N: so next chap will be back home; Gibbs and Jen have to learn how to juggle work, three kids and a new relationship. Tony must decide what to do with Tino. Abby learns how to be a parent. McGee starts dating and Kate's brother asks her for a favour.**


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter is for my darling Brey Brey (20months) who helped to inspire Amira_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Extended Family**

Lilith had convinced her Dad to transform the attic into bedrooms after Jinny and LeeJay came to live in DC. The space was big enough to turn into two rooms and a small bathroom to share. The bulk of the renovation had been done by them, Gibbs had built them, shelves and desks and they had gotten everyone together and painted the walls. The bathroom was almost complete the plumber just had to do a few things.

Lilith had decided to go with a neutral colour scheme for her room, she had kept the floor boards instead of carpet choosing to use stain on her wooden slack wall and the floor. The window had a bench seat built into it much to her joy. She had covered the cushioning with black and scull print material, different cushions, pillows and soft toys covered it.

Her double bed was pushed against the wall on the far left so that it didn't take up too much room. Lilith lay on the comfy bed staring into space she heard someone enter the room "Lily" the voice said, rolling onto her side Lilith looked over and saw her two and a half year old godsister standing by her bed.

"Amira, what are you doing in here?" she asked the little girl as she sat up "up Lily up" the toddler demanded raising her arms in the classic 'pick-me-up' gesture "okay, okay you can come up" the teen said scooping Amira into her arms and sitting her on her lap "does your Mom know where you are?" she asked.

"Mama make 'unch" she informed the older girl, Lilith smiled "she's making lunch huh?" she tickled the tot a little "and what is Mama making" Amira let out a giggle as the teen's fingers dug gently into her tummy "amich Mama make amich" she told the older girl "amich?...oh right sandwich" she caught on, learning to understand the toddlers made up language was kind of hard at times but she was beginning to get the hang of it.

"Amira? Amira where are you?" Leyla called from downstairs "she's up here with me" Lilith called back "we'll be there in a sec" getting up off the bed, Lilith moved Amira to sit on her hip as she made her way downstairs.

"Amira, Mama said not to disturb Sister" Leyla scolded the toddler who pouted "like Lily" she said determinedly "don't worry about it Leyla really I don't mind" she smiled "hey Mira wanna go to the park with me after lunch?" she asked.

"Ya park" she said excitedly "Mama?" she turned to ask "yes Amira you can go with Sister" Leyla agreed she had taken to referring to Lilith and Jinny as sister when she talked about them to Amira who had claimed them as such when she had met them; LeeJay, Moose and Tino were all called brother.

"Brother come?" Amira asked Lilith curiously "Moose and maybe Tino will be there but not LeeJay" Lilith informed the little girl as she plopped her down in her chair to eat lunch. Once the girls had finished eating, Leyla cleared away the dishes and begun to get the things Lilith needed to take with her to the park if she was going to take Amira with her.

"Here take the stroller, Amira gets tired of walking" the young mother said as she finished packing Amira's diaper bag "there are some diapers, snacks and drinks in here for later" she said then added "have fun and don't be too late home" she kissed both girls on the cheek before they left "we are eating out tonight, you will both need nice clothes on" Lilith smiled "yes Leyla...we'll be back I promise".

Lilith was truly enjoying having Mike, Leyla and Amira staying with them, having a toddler around was very interesting. After years of being an only child with an abusive step-father and a mother that didn't seem to care much as her only family the extended one she had gained since meeting her father a few months back was more fun and more amazing then anything she had ever imagined.

...

"Mira don't go far" Lilith called after the tiny girl "kay sister" the two year old said as she ran to the sand-box. Amira loved the sand; she spent much of her time at home digging on the beach with her Pappy.

Lilith smiled as she watched the little girl go off to play "heya Lils" Tino greeted as he sat down on the bench next to her "oh hey Tino" the teenage boy smiled at her "you brought the baby?" Tino asked "she's so cute Tino and she wanted to get play" Lilith reasoned.

Amira turned and noticed that Tino was there "Brother, Brother" she yelled as she ran up and threw herself at him "hey Mira, ya miss me?" he asked as he pulled her up into his arms, she kissed him on the cheek "aha I miss ya" she said a huge smile on her face.

All of the older children had taken a protective nature towards the younger ones, just as the adults on team Gibbs had the teens. Amira and Jude were spoilt with love and affection, especially Amira who was currently the baby of their 'family'. Tino pretended that he didn't love them just as much as the others but he did, in fact he was possibly the most protective of the little ones, even the twins.

Tino had been staying with Tony for almost a month and talks had started about whether or not the stay would be more permanent. Everyone in the team Gibbs 'family' was very set on the yes side but Belladonna wasn't so sure. Tony had been close with Belladonna when she had married his father when he was nineteen; his little brother had come into the world just two years later.

His father's wife had called him crying that she needed a ride to the hospital; Tony hadn't known she was even pregnant as he hadn't seen for almost a year. He'd dropped everything and rushed to the house to pick her up. Once they'd arrived he had stayed by her side as little Valentino Salvatore Russo DiNozzo made his way into the world. He'd even been the one to cut the cord. The nurse had taken the baby off to get him measured, weighed and cleaned up before handing him to Tony and congratulating him on his beautiful son.

He had taken the baby into his arms and smiled then corrected the nurse telling her that the baby wasn't his but was for his father's. The nurse had seemed a little surprised but nodded.

Tony and Tino had always been close; the older brother had been there for his brother, every birthday, dropping everything for him whenever he asked and now his brother needed him to takeover and help him get back on track.

"Gibbs, I think I need to talk to legal"

**A/N: so another chapter done and hope you enjoy =D**


	25. Chapter 25

Warnings: swearing, self-harm and spanking in this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Deeper**

Lilith took a deep breath; trying to push the thoughts back but not succeeding she raised her hand, her computer teacher Mr. Chase Joel asked "yes Lilith?" the teen tried not to let her emotions show "may I go to the bathroom please?" she asked as politely as possible "sure, just don't take too long"

She rose from her seat and fled the classroom as quickly as she could, once she reached the restroom she found a cubical, put the toilet seat down and sat. Pulling the small pocket knife out she rolled up her sleeves and flicked the blade open, dragging it across her left wrist, she sighed at the relief it brought.

Over and over she pulled the blade across her wrist and forearms, watching as the lines of blood rushed to the surface, it was the release she'd been craving for days. The cutting was an addiction in so many ways, it had used to hurt back when she started but now she didn't feel it, not how she should.

Sometimes the erg to cut was so strong she couldn't fight it, it had started with a few tiny nicks with some scissors but over the two years she had been doing it, and it had escalated to deeper and deeper cuts each time. She tried to stop the blood that gushed from many cuts, one of which was deeper then intended.

Pulling out her cell phone she sent a desperate text to Moose; Oh I'm sorry, please help me...too deep. It didn't take him long to reply Shit, fuck where are you Babe? Trying to stay calm she sent back Girls' loo in left wing...hurry! Before passing out.

...

Lilith woke up in an unfamiliar bed; she rolled over and noticed her Dad sitting in a chair next to her, his face creased with worry. She tried to remember how she ended up in a hospital? Then it hit her, she'd cut a little too deep. Oh no that meant he knew.

"You gonna talk to me?" Gibbs asked having noticed the change in her breathing, Lilith wasn't sure what to say, she didn't know how to make things right "I..." she started but trailed off. Gibbs could see she was struggling so he started for her "when did it start?" he asked.

She thought for a second before answering, she wasn't sure if he could handle it "I was almost eleven the first time" she said, not looking at him "why?" he asked..."why did I start or why today?"

Gibbs frowned and replied "both" the teen tried to remember why she had started "I don't know why I started I just did" she then went on "and today, well sometimes it just gets overwhelming and I have to do it" she could tell by looking at him that he didn't understand.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he was a little angry now, his thirteen year old daughter had been hurting herself and hadn't come to him for help "I couldn't, I didn't want you to know" she had lived with it for the past couple of years, not telling anyone but Moose.

"Who else knew?" he tried to get more out of her "just Moose" she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend it never happened "please don't be mad at him...we keep each other's secrets".

"Like you keeping his foster father abusing him from us?" there was a little anger in his voice "YES, BECAUSE HE ASKED ME NOT TO TELL" she yelled, her temper taking over "WE TRUST EACH OTHER AND FOR A LONG TIME NO ONE ELSE".

Gibbs glared at his daughter "calm down" he ordered "you need to rest; we'll talk about this later" but it was too late, she was in her out of control mode "NO, WE WONT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK" she yelled "SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" behind the anger Gibbs could see the desperate need for someone to take control, someone to stop her.

She had jumped out of her bed during the yelling, grabbing her around the wait, careful not to touch her arms the former Marine pulled the teen over his knee, the split in her hospital gown revealed her pale white bottom.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"OUCH, FUCK OFF, OW DON'T" she yelled as his hand fell over and over on her exposed bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"STOP!" she continued to yell **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **the painful swats kept coming, turning her butt a light pink colour.

"DON'T!" **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **those swats were a little harder, landing on her sitspots, finally she broke down, the tears began to fall "Daddy...Please" she sobbed **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Gibbs stopped the spanking and pulled Lilith into his arms, the spanking hadn't really been about punishment but more about giving her what she had silently begged for. He had taken control and reeled her back in from her temper.

"I've got you Lils...you can fight all you want but I'll bring you back" he said as he rubbed comforting circles on her back "I love you Lilith" she sobbed into his chest "I love you too, Daddy"

**A/N: so Gibbs knows now and Lilith can finally get some help. Are there any requests for the next chapter? Anyone you want to see interacting? I'm thinking little Jenna Paris is going to be causing some trouble soon, but not sure what, suggestions always welcomed. Please review! **

**Foreboding** **Jagged blade looks up at me. Pick it up, bring it close, Move it down, pull it across Red rises, Crimson River flows Darkness looms, Will I be lost? Numbness grows ever stronger Over-powered, Engulfed by ever foreboding darkness.** **A poem I wrote last year...really freaked my English teacher out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Warnings: swearing and a couple of swats

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Kids Versus Gibbs**

Gibbs looked at the chaos that had once been his living room, the mess spread all over and he was not pleased. He tried to remember how he had come to possess a house full of kids, three off which were his.

Jen was currently away on business and would be for a few weeks, leaving Gibbs to wrangle their twins solo. Tony had some legal issues to sort with Belladonna and his father regarding the custody and had asked the one person he trusted most to keep an eye on Tino while he was away, no more than a week he'd promised. Abby had had a forensics seminar to attend in San Francisco, Moose had begged to stay with Gibbs as he knew sign and of course Lilith would be there.

Kimberly and Tim had been dating for a little over two months now and McGee had a small book tour to go on and Kimberly had wanted to go along, Jude had had other ideas, so as most of the others were away Gibbs had been roped into watching the little boy also.

Ducky had gone on a trip to Scotland, Mike had a funeral to go to, Leyla had a friend from back home's wedding to go to and had asked if Amira could stay with her godfather while she was away, as the plan ride was a long one, the man had agreed without much thought...what was one more?

Kate had a family emergency and had needed to go and sort some things out and Ziva had gotten a call from her father a few weeks back and had been on the first flight out, not telling anyone what was going on.

This left Gibbs managing seven kids alone as well as acting as Director, needless to say coming home to a big mess and the sounds of children fighting on top of all the stress had put him a very bad mood.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled over the noise of fighting and arguing. Sarah McGee look worn out, she'd agreed to watch Amira during the day as well as picking up the older kids from school and Jude from day-care and watch them until Gibbs made it home. The young and pregnant woman sat in the kitchen, head down on the table sobbing.

Little Amira was on the floor next to her, rolling around, limbs flailing in the mitts of a full blown temper-tantrum. Jude was on the couch, remote in his hand, the volume increasing more and more by the second.

Tino had finally caught up to LeeJay and had the younger boy in a sort of choke-hold; LeeJay was fighting back, kicking the older boy where ever he could. Lilith and Jinny were in the middle of a shouting match.

"FUCK YOU, YOU'RE JUST A SELFESH LITTLE BRAT, GET THEN FUCK AWAY FROM ME" Lilith yelled at her younger sister and was met with "SHUT UP BITCH, I'M NOT A BRAT...I FUCKING HATE YOU" Gibbs had no idea where Moose was in all the chaos.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU" his voice rosé above the rest, walking over to the fighting boys he pulled them apart, landing a firm swat to each behind **SMACK, SMACK** "Leroy Jasper, room now, I'll be up to talk to you soon" he ordered " Valentino, go to the guest room, we'll be having a talk too" he added, then called up the stairs "Lilith and Jenna both of you in your rooms right now" when he was met with the sound of doors being slammed he turned to Jude.

"You can turn that off right now" the boy was too scared not to, once the TV was off Gibbs pointed at the corner "you can stand there for five minutes, the volume is not to go that loud again...go it?" he scolded slightly; Jude nodded and quickly moved to the corner.

Turning to Amira, he picked toddler up from the floor and said firmly "enough, no more of that" the voice was enough to stop the tantrum "you can have a time-out too, you have words, you need to use them like a big girl and not throw and tantrum" he deposited her in another corner then turned to Sarah.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked, rubbing her back in an attempt to help her calm down "I don't know, really Gibbs I mean Mira was upset 'cause she wanted her Mama but I have no idea about the others" she was clearly upset "okay, why don't you have some tea or something before you go, to help you calm down and I'll deal with the kids" he went to head upstairs "where's Moose?"

Sarah shook her head "he hasn't come home yet and didn't reply to my texts" Gibbs nodded "right, well I'll deal with him later too" he then headed upstairs.

**A/N: Had a long day...visited my Granddad in hospital, sadly he now looks a bit like Voldemort, so reviews will be much appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: Spanking in this chap.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Lilith's Punishment**

Gibbs wasn't used to having to deal with so many children and their behaviour, one or two kids he could managed but all seven of them at once. He wasn't sure why he'd agreed to watch them all, most likely because they were his family and it was his duty to watch out for them.

So now he had a house full of kids who needed to learn how to behave and how to treat one another properly. He wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit. The youngest two were done, time-out was enough for Amira and Jude's misdeeds, but the older children needed a little more than time-out, fighting, swearing and name calling were not acceptable in his house.

Gibbs made his way upstairs to the girls' rooms; he had decided on how to deal with his daughters' behaviour, he had the feeling that there was some real sibling rivalry between the two that he was going to make damn sure they worked it out.

He made one quick stop before walking into Lilith's room first "Dad I..." she started to say as he came into her room "stop" he held his hand up to stop her "you don't talk to your sister like that...you don't talk to anyone like that" he scolded.

Lilith opened her mouth to argue but was cut off again "we've talk about your language before and your temper has already gotten you into trouble with me before" he was trying to keep her calm, he didn't need her temper the flare up right now "do you remember what happened then?" Lilith froze, she didn't like where this was going, and of course she remembered her Dad had a hard hand.

He sat himself on her desk chair and indicated the spot in front of him, she really didn't want to go over there but she knew there was no way out of it, not going to him would likely make it worse. She slowly moved to stand in front of her Dad.

Pulling her over his knee Gibbs wasted no time prepping her butt with sharp swats **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Lilith squirmed, the swats hurt a lot, this was the first spanking she'd gotten when she wasn't lost in her temper; it was harder to take this way.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **the swats covered every inch of her backside, tears were streaming down her face now, she hoped it was over soon "owww Dad stop...ouch, ow please!" she pleaded as more hard smacks landed on her sore butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

The hard smacks stop and Lilith found herself being pulled into her father's arms "you need to learn to keep your temper in check" he said then added "and for you language, starting now you swear again and you'll be getting a mouthful of soap" he stood her up and pulled the small bar of soap from his pocket, unwrapping it he said "open".

"But I didn't know the rule before" she whined, Gibbs fixed her with a stern look "you knew not to swear, now open" Lilith sighed and reluctantly opened her mouth; Gibbs slipped the small cercal of soap into his daughter's mouth. The taste made her gag but she didn't dare spit it out. After a couple of minutes she was told she cold spit it out.

She spat it into the bin and begun chugging down the water from the bottle by her bed, trying to remove the disgusting taste from her mouth. Getting up to leave he said "you can stay in here until I call you for dinner".

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chap, please review. I'm really wanting to get to 100 reviews; the hundredth reviewer gets to name Sarah's baby =D**


End file.
